Work for Him
by xx.mickey mouse.xx
Summary: Clary never knew the touch of a caring hand, or a cosy blanket to keep her warm. She only knows what it's like to be tortured and abused. She never had kind words spoken to her. Born into a life of slavery, she is forced to only obey the words of her Master. That stops until a new buyer comes to town.
1. chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Clary POV**

I watched as the carriage entered through the huge iron gates of the rich area of Idris. A long pave way was surrounded by tall trees and blooming flowers. As the plants gave way, I was greeted by the sight of a gigantic resident. It was way bigger than the previous manor I've previously served in.

"Welcome to Herondale Hall," Mr Lightwood introduced me. I was too nervous to answer. So all I did was nod. The carriage came to a halt and Mr Lightwood jumped out and started walking towards the manor. I followed slowly, wincing in pain, from all the beatings I've gotten from _him_. We entered a large foyer, and Mr Lightwood propped his hat on a coat stand. He ushered me through a long hallway, and then entered a huge study room. Clean, polished shelves lined the walls, filled with documents and files and small picture frames. I didn't bother looking at them. Even if I did want to, I didn't get the time when the door opened, and a tall, young man walked in, carrying documents. He spotted me and Mr Lightwood.

"Thanks for bringing her safely, Alec," Mr Lightwood, who I now learned is Alec, nodded curtly and went to stand by the door, shutting it. The young man went to his side of his desk, and sat down, gracefully. I remained standing, unsure of whether to sit down or not. My hands knotted together. But even that didn't help the nervousness in my system.

I watched as the man went through the documents quickly. That gave me time to look at him properly. He has this beautiful blonde hair that curls up at the nape of his neck and ears. He is thin, but has muscle.

He finished scanning my documents and looked up. I was in slight...awe? The guy had...gold eyes? I immediately noticed him as Mr Herondale, the person who bought me. But, it was the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever saw. I got this sudden itch to take out my sketchbook and draw this angel. Unfortunately that cannot happen. My previous owner was, how do you put it? Cruel. He was absolutely cruel. He burned my sketchbook after discovering it under the loose floorboards of my room..But that's a story for another time.

Mr Herondale seeemd to notice that I was still standing.

"You may take a seat, if you wish," he motioned towards a black leather single seater opposite his desk. I obliged and took a seat hastily. I winced softly at the sligh throb of pain that shot up my back.

He seemed to notice my small injury and asked, "Are you injured?"

"Yes sir," I replied, forcing myself to not look into his gorgeous orbs.

"You will look me in the eye when speaking to me," he said coldly. I flinched a little, now forcing myself _to look_ into his eyes. He huffed,"Well, what hurts?"

"My back sir," I replied, twisting my hands in my lap.

"And what exactly happened during the course of you injuring your back?"

I lowered my head, "Well, it happened-"

"You will look at me when talking," he snapped. I practically jumped in my seat.

"S-s-s-sorry sir," I stammered. "It all happened while I was dusting the antiques, when I broke a vase. As punishment, Master whipped me," I explained.

Mr Herondale frowned in displeasure, "He whipped you just because you broke a vase?" He asked bewildered.

"It was Fine China sir, and my second vase sir. I don't handle porcelain well," I answered back.

"Fine China or plastic, I don't care. But you didn't deserve being punished because of a stupid vase," his ears turned red, which I thought was cute, considering it didn't suit the well-built man. I pushed the thought down my throat. "I'll have Isabelle take care of you. She's another maid about your age, who works here. You'll be her shadow for the next couple of days, just to get to know the people and how this place functions." I nodded in response. "But you won't be working in the kitchen then. You'll simply be doing regular cleaning; laundry, bedding, the works."

"Yes sir."

"On that reminding note, I'll have the doctor deal with you shortly. Don't be afraid of her, she's actually a warm-hearted lady," with that, Mr Herondale turned his attention towards Alec, whom I forgot was guarding the door "Alec, you may bring Doctor Loss into the room. We'll be needing her shortly," he informed Alec.

"Yes Mr Herondale," Alec said, and exited the room. Mr Herondale continued to scan through the stack of documents.

"Huh. It doesn't mention your name here anywhere," Mr Herondale said, his nose still buried deep in the documentation.

I felt my stomach turn inside out at the mention of that, "That's because I don't have one sir," I replied, clearly ashamed. Mr Herondale looked up at me, shocked.

"Your mom didn't name you?" He asked, surprised.

"No. I was born a chattel slave. After my mom gave birth to me, she died of malnutrition. I don't have a dad. My dad is basically the person who raped my mom, while she was pregnant with me. But my brother and I got separated. I recently learned that he's no longer, and that he was a year older than I. My biological dad got beaten to death by his previous owner way before he found out about my mom's pregnancy. I was then sold to the Verlac Manor, in Alicante," saying all that resulted in my heart aching.

I'd give everything to get my family back. But now I'm all alone. And it's a game against the poor, and the rich. Mr Herondale was about to say something, when the door burst open and a beautiful lady, about middle aged, walked in. She was literally faerie from top to bottom. She has this long white hair and fair skin, with dark blue eyes. But in the lighting, her skin looked like a bluish colour.

"I thought I told you to knock," Mr Herondale snapped at the tall lady. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"And I thought your grandmother taught you manners towards older people than you, young man," she scolded him. All Mr Herondale did was snort and a taint blush crept up on his cheeks. In the lighting, you could see his angular face in detail. Doesn't he have any flaw? What caught me off guard, was that the lady mentioned 'grandmother' to Jace. What happened to his mother? I figured it was none of my business to pry into anyone's life story without their consent. Especially if that person is my new master.

"I just wanted to meet this sweet little girl properly'" she said and gave me a warm smile. It was kind of a motherly smile. It warmed up my heart a little bit.

"She's all yours. When you're done, send her back. I'd like to have a word with her," Mr Herondale ordered Doctor Loss. The lady nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Oh my! Honey, who did this to you?" Doctor Loss asked, concern clear in her voice. I didn't want to answer. I was too scared to even talk. I felt uncomfortable with someone touching me. I fear that they'd hurt me, or torture me, or worse...rape me.

I watch through the mirror as Doctor Loss cleans my back. It hurts. The stabbing pain won't go away. A few tears escape my eyes. The next thing I know, my strength betrayed me, as I start sobbing.

"What's wrong Honey?" She stopped what she was doing.

"I'm not used to someone touching me so softly. I get scared when I am touched. I don't know if they'll do...things to me," I confessed, my tears slowly stopping.

"You have nothing to worry about. No one will hurt you here. Consider this place your new home." That just got me angry. How can I call this place my home. My home is where my family is. My home is where my mom, dad and brother are. But now they're gone, gone, gone, and I'm left all by myself. But I can never call this place, or anywhere else, _home_. I'm just on this planet to survive the life of a slave. Not a servant.

 **Jace POV**

After Catarina took the girl away for her check-up, I couldn't help but be surprised that she doesn't have a name. I mean, all my servants here have names. And I respect them. But I think that it's just inhumane to not give a person a name. I don't know what her previous Master does to his servants, but I shouldn't pry into his business. If that's how he wants to treat them, then let him be. Then again, I can't dictate what he should or shouldn't do. But we are different. We like to do things differently. I take care of my people, and I wouldn't hurt a soul. I treat them like how any human should be treated like.

But this girl reminds me of a warrior I once heard when I was just a child. A few centuries ago, a young girl that went by the name, Clarissa, freed all the captured slaves and free people during the war of the _Uprising_. Together, they took down a group of terrorists called _The Circle_ and escaped. She led them throughout the country, all because of bravery. But one night, she discovered that there was a spy from The Circle, who travelled with the group of survivors. She fought him, and got killed by him. Later, a younger girl came from behind him and stabbed him through the ribcage and pierced his heart.

The story still remains an inspiration to me. But I'd love to name the girl after the original Clarissa. She fought for her life in the clutches of that monster, and she survived. I don't know how many times she's been punished gruesomely, but I know that I'll take care of her. She'll come to think of this place as her new home. A soft knock came by on my door, breaking me from my reverie.

 _ **Author's note: How did you enjoy this chapter? Feel free to review or/and pm me.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **apricot13**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to the one and only, Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Did you enjoy Chapter 1? Feel free to review or pm me!**_

 _ **Until then, here's Chapter 2!!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jace POV**

"Come in," I say loudly. Just then, the red-haired girl entered the room. She turned around to close the door and remained standing there.

I noticed that she changed out of her ratty old clothes into her new ones. They were covered in dark colours ranging from black, to scarlet, to dark brown.

I figured out that the clothes had once belonged to Isabelle, since she loves spending her extra time sewing and decorating. I allow her and all my other servants to express who they truly are in their own way, in their own time though. I also saw that she looks cleaner, and that I could notice her fair skin more, instead of dirt smudges.

I laughed on the inside when saw that the long skirt and blouse looked a little too big on her.

The girl twisted her hands in front of her. Thinking that I've been staring and making her feel uncomfortable, I cleared my throats and said,"You may take a seat."

She obeyed and sat down in one of my black leather seats. When I could examine at her face more clearly, I notice wet stains on her face.

"Were you crying?" I asked. She didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me if don't want to," I added quickly.

"Th-thank you," she said, inaudible. After an excruciating awkward silence, I asked her something.

"What do you feel about having a name?" She looked at me as though I had grown another head, her face growing red.

"I-I honestly do not know sir," she replied, trying to look into my eyes but failing.

"Do you have a name in mind?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning on them.

"No sir." she gulped. "But do _you_ have a name in mind?"

"Clarissa." sneaking a glance, I saw Alec's eyes widen. He tilted his head and averted his eyes from me. I let that roll off my back. "Do you like the name?"

"It's a beautiful name sir," she gave a small smile. I don't know if it was allocated to me or her now creased skirt. It's hard to tell with when she's always looking down at the floor.

"Then it's yours," is all I said. She looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes. Alec opened the door for some fresh air to seep through. I happened to see Isabelle walk by.

"Isabelle!" I called out. She looked towards me. I motioned for her to come into the room. So she gladly came in. She acknowledged her brother, Alec, and came to a stop by my desk.

"How may I help you, Mr Herondale?" she asked politely.

I introduced her to Clarissa. "Please show her to the servants' quarters and help her get settled in." Isabelle nodded. I then turn towards Clarissa.

"Take the rest of the day off. You begin work first thing in the morning." Clarissa nodded and got escorted by Isabelle to her quarters.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec asked.

"What? I'm sitting in this comfy chair, that's what I'm doing," I snorted.

"What made you give the girl _her_ name?"

"Because she reminds me of her, Alec. She was brave to have survived whoever it was that burdened her."

Alec sighed," I guess you're right."

"But I don't know why she got all weepy and sulkish when I gave her name."

"That's because you have her an identity. She's not a nobody anymore. She's a somebody, a person with a name and a purpose now." Alec beamed. I nodded, understanding him. I went back to work.

 **A few days later**

 **Clarissa POV**

I've been working for Master Herondale for a few days now. I still haven't fitted in yet. Every morning he would greet his slaves good morning, or wish them goodnight. I thought masters and owners abused their slaves, not...what's the word?

 _Care._ Master Herondale cares for his slaves. Even if we do something wrong, he'll just let it roll of his back. Is that illegal or is it just in his nature to behave in such a way? Like a well spirited man, but I wouldn't say kind or warm hearted. I'd say he has more of a...arrogant aura, if that's the right way to put it.

It's early in the morning, at the brink of dusk in the Winter's morning, and I'm setting Master Herondale's bed. His bedroom is enormous! It even smells beautiful. Like roses with a bit a of man colonge. It has become a familiar smell, and a better one of course. My previous master would _always_ smell like alcohol.

As I change the duvet I hear water running in the bathroom. _Mr Herondale is in there._ _And he's having a shower._ At my previous workplace, Master would always recommend company in the shower or bathtub. And I was in that scenario manier times. I'd rather not talk about is before nostalgia hits me.

After changing the duvet, I advance onto the pillow cases. The water is still running in the shower. How long does it take to soap up, rinse off and dry off? Then again, Master Herondale is tall after all.

I sigh, knowing I'd be here forever since I _also_ need to do his laundry. And that basket is in his bathroom. But if he takes forever in that shower, I'm sure I'll find something innovative to do.

As I bundle up all the pillow cases, I couldn't help but get the wiff of Master Herondale. It was a _man's_ smell after all, mostly colonge, and drool. But it was a nice smell. _Forget it. This man is way out of your league._

I finish setting the bed. Satisfied with myself, I picked up the dirty beddings and proceeded to go out the room. As if on cue, the water stopped and the bathroom door opened. Thinking that I could go and get the laundry, I turned around to see Master standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist. That gave me time to see his wonderful 8 pack, tanned chest, muscles and his tousled hair.

"Like what you see, Clarissa?" Master Herondale chucked and walked towards his cupboards.

I blushed and shied away, "Sorry Master." I said softly. He stopped walking.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, half turning towards me.

"Master. I called you Master." I was still standing in the same spot, in the same position.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked, with a frown on his face.

"Umm...well, you're my new owner, and it's usually a type of habit for a slave to call her owner 'Master', since they're forced to, and since they're also owned." I mumbled, looking Master Herondale in the eye.

"Master? Slave?" he murmured, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Clarissa, do you know the reason I bought you?" he said 'bought' like it was a burden. I shook my head, my arms getting tired of holding his sheets. He seemed to notice my struggle and gave me a closed lip smile.

"Meet me in my office. Bring me my lunch, and we will further resume this discussion. You may resume your work," he nodded curtly, heading towards his closet. I almost forgot that he was...umm...half naked in front of me.

Master Herondale confuses me. And it's barely been a month, only a week. I sigh softly, turning around and headed towards the big Victorian double door.

"Oh, and Clarissa?" Master Herondale called out to me. I turned back to him, seeing him fully dressed in simple cream trousers and a button up shirt, his long blone hair combed neatly. Wow. He dresses up quickly, but can take a long shower.

"Yes, Master?" I asked, really becoming uncomfortable being in the same room as a man.

"Call me Sir or Mr Herondale, not Master." he said.

"But-" I started.

"Uh-uh-uh!" he added quickly. "I only go by Sir or Mr Herondale, not Master. I don't like being called that. Got it?" he said slowly.

"Yes Mast- I mean, Mr Herondale." I bit my bottom lip.

"You may resume back to your work," he ordered. I left.

 **Time skip- Lunch**

 **Clary POV**

"Isabelle! I can't do this. I cannot cost myself breaking a porcelain cup! It's barbaric!" I exclaimed. Isabelle and I have become...friends. I wouldn't say best friends or good friends, no. Just friends. But she's nice and kind to me, and I return the favour. I haven't become friends with any of the other ladies and gentlemen, just Isabelle and her family. They're good people.

"Come on Clary, you can do this. Just follow the pattern; right, left, right, left." she beamed. Clary is Isabelle's nickname for me that she came up with. Only she calls me that. No one yet knows about my nickname, not even Mr Herondale.

I sighed. "Mr Herondale will hate me for this. If I break this beautiful cup, who knows what he'll do to me!" I fought back tears.

"Mr Herondale is a kind-hearted man. Sure, he can be arrogant and a jerk on the outside. But on the inside, he _really_ cares for all of his people. And he wouldn't hurt a soul. Not even you. Take it from a person who's been here for eight years, look at me. I'm healthy Isabelle!" she winked at me.

"You've been since you were fifteen?" Isabelle nodded. She's lucky. I've been a slave since I was in my mom's belly.

"What happens if you do something bad?" I asked.

"You get locked in the dark room, of course." she said, like it was obvious.

"D-dark room?" I shuddered.

"Enough chatting girls. Isabelle, Clarissa has a job to do!" Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle's mom, scolded us. We giggled and exited the kitchen.

 **(Seconds later)**

I was nearing Mr Herondale's office, and to be fair, I was doing pretty well, but I was terrified. Usually Isabelle serves Mr Herondale with his meals.

 _Right Left Right Left Right Left_ , I followed Isabelle's instructions, looking down at the tray full of crumpets, coffee and a bowl of fruit and yogurt.

I was getting the hang of it, until I bumped into a hard wall, spilling every content on that tray.


	3. chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Did you enjoy the previous chapter? Feel free to review or pm me.**_

 ** _P.S. sorry for updating so late! I'm busy writing exams and trying to find some time writing as well as perfecting the story. So to make it up to you guys, here's an_ extra _long chapter. Enjoy!!_**

 _ **Until then, here's chapter 3!**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clary POV**

I acted quickly, grabbing my rag and began dabbing the coffee away on the person's shirt. It even spilt on the precious rug. I'm such an idiot. I can't even walk straight while looking down on the floor for crying out loud!

"Sorry! I'm so, so s-sorry!" I squeaked, still dabbing away the coffee on the man's shirt. The man chuckled, and swiped my hand away. Tears stung my eyes as I looked away, ashamed of my behaviour. "It won't happen again," I whispered, putting away the rag in the belt of my ankle-length skirt.

"Clarissa, I thought I told you to always look up?" The man asked. Confused, I look up to see Mr Herondale standing in my way.

 **(Minutes later in Jace's office)**

"M-Mr H-H-Herondale. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot! I wasn't looking and-"

"Don't fret, Clarissa." Mr Herondale sighed.

"You won't...punish me?" I asked. Mr Herondale looked at me, absolute shock evident in his beautiful golden orbs.

"Why Clarissa, I never intend to hurt my servants. Only if they go to extreme measures, then I'll decide upon a punishment." He said to me, setting his elbows on his desk and leaning on them. He does things so swiftly, yet, so gracefully. Like a professionally trained dancer.

"S-servants?" I asked, confused.

"Yes Clarissa, you're a servant, not a slave. That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. When I bought you, I had no idea that you were a slave. That until, I read through your documents." Everything makes sense now. From the kindness to the peace and tranquility of this place, I never thought the world had another face. No wonder all the people who work here look healthy and smile a lot.

"So, does that mean I...do get any punishment for my behaviour?" I asked, twisting my skirt in my hands.

Mr Herondale shook his head slowly at me. "There's no need for _any_ kind punishment, Clarissa. None." He stated.

My eyes grew wide. "What about the dark room?" I asked. Mr Herondale sighed once more, and ran his hand through his long blonde locks.

"Oh yeah. The dark room." He said as if he'd forgotten about it. "Clarissa, I don't know where and how you got to know about this so called room, but, I only use it if a servant does something severe." He explained.

I nodded. "And what would those things be?" I asked.

"That's none of your worries. Besides, no human being has ever been in that room for-" he hesitated," long." He concluded. Was he...lying? I looked at Mr Herondale wearily, wondering how many secrets he's hiding. I examine his current posture; slouching, hair tousled from the constant raking of his hand through it, the sleeves of his white buttoned up shirt folded up to his elbows. It made him look exhausted and drained of his work, more rough-like. Thinking that my time here has run out, I exited the room quietly, leaving Mr Herondale and his thoughts left behind. I sigh walking down he corridor. I see that the coffee incident has been taken care of. The beautiful rug was gone, probably already hung outside in the warm sunshine. Oh, the things I'd give up to go outside for a just few minutes. But who knows what lies there.

 _Freedom._ Freedom lies there. Beyond those great iron gates. But I'm not free. No. I'm stuck here for who knows when, until a new buyer comes to town. I sigh with frustration in my head.

 **Many hours later- night time: Servant's Quarters**

 **Clary POV**

"The dark room is out of bound, Clary! You shouldn't have brought that up with Mr Herondale!" Isabelle beamed at me. We were in our quarters. Isabelle was brushing my long red hair, against my protests. But feeling the buds on the tips of the brush rake through my hair, it felt oddly soothing.

We share a room. All the servants do. It's a little smug, with two twin beds on the far ends of opposite walls. A small, elegant chest sits in between the beds, with our clothes in. On the other side of the wall, a floor length mirror sits fixed on the wall. A small bathroom is on the other side of another door, with a bath, sink and toilet. That's all that's there, except for Isabelle's sewing machine and shelf full of threads and needles. Oh, I wish I could sit where the scenery is, drawing portraits of all sorts. But I know that'll never happen.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Iz, but you didn't warn me. Your mom interrupted our conversation earlier." I explained, not knowing where all this confidence is coming from. I guess I'm being influenced by Iz. That's my nickname for Isabelle, Iz or Izzy. Again, only Isabelle and I share things between us. Well, I share most thing, but not...the _worst_ things. I guess I like to keep it simple but honest.

Isabelle sighed. She was now doing my hair in twin braids. "Moms, am I right?" she gave a small laugh. I chuckled nervously. Atleast Isabelle still _has_ a mom and brother by her side. I recently learned that Robert, Izzy's dad, was a well known judge, and he was known as 'The Inquisitor'. They lived in a decent home on the outskirts of Idris. But after a trial course went overboard, life became dangerous for the Lightwoods. A man, who went by the name of Michael Wayland, sued Robert for theft and sexual abuse towards a lady he had had an affair with. Robert was forced to pay a great amount of money.

This of course took drastic measures. Maryse didn't want to believe such a thing, but she knew she had to let Robert go, for the safety of her kids, as well for her wellbeing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let Robert go. So she decided they don't get a divorce. They kept this a secret between their kids. As time went by, their youngest child, Max, was taken hostage by a cult, known as 'The Fallen Angels'. They killed Max and threatened Robert, again.

A few months later, Robert didn't have the total money yet that was needed to be paid. The Fallen Angels decided that they had had enough. So they murdered him. Later in court, the Lightwood family didn't get all of Robert's money. Everything got taken away from them; their home, clothes, food, everything! They were broke. So they begged for help at a trusty lawyer's office. Then, they were sent here, to the Herondale Manor.

"What's on your mind, Clary? You seem...lost in your own world." Izzy broke me out of my reverie.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired." I lied. Isabelle seemed to have taken it. In a matter of seconds, she finished tying my twin braids with a thin, dark green ribbon. Her hands rested on my shoulders, and she smiles at me sympathetically through the reflection of the floor length mirror.

"I know it hurts Clary. I know your pain, even if you lost your whole family. But I'm here for you. Mr Herondale is here for you. Heck, _everyone_ supports everyone! There's no need to be insecure about yourself. Try to not worry a lot, it's healthy for you." Isabelle soothed me.

I nodded slowly." Thanks Iz. It means a lot to me." Not really. But it feels good to have someone, _my age,_ support me. But, no matter how harsh my previous life was, It's still hard for me to think of this place as _home._

"GIRLS, LIGHTS OUT!" Maryse shouted from outside the door. Isabelle giggled. I smiled. I stood up and went to turn the switch off. We hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Clary." Isabelle yawned.

"Goodnight Izzy." I replied. Not even a few minutes later, and Isabelle was out cold, snoring softly. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about life here at the Herondale Manor. How _different_ the lifestyle was.

The next thing I know, I drifted off into sleep, with nightmares filling the walls behind my closed eyelids.

 **Early morning** **\- Jace's room**

 **Jace POV**

A soft knock broke me from my sleep. I groaned awake, turning onto my stomach and hugging my pillow tightly.

The knock came again. Thinking that there's no way out of this, I kissed my sleep goodbye and called out," Come in!"

I heard the door open slowly,"Goodmorning Mr Herondale!" Someone greeted. But this person had a cheerful manner, not the usual shy manner. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking to see who it was that entered my room.

I thought that I'd see Clarissa enter my office, not my room, serving my breakfast, but I was slightly boggled that it was Isabelle. But I didn't see my breakfast, only a small tray with a freshly made mango smoothie. "Morning Isabelle." I mumbled back, slouching into my pillow.

She laughed. "Someone is happy today." she joked. Isabelle was always the one to cheer me up.

"Where's Clarissa?" I asked. After a long wait of silence, I look up and see Isabelle looking tense.

She caught my eyes and responded instantly," She had a nightmare last night, Sir. She was tossing and turning in her bed. And then she screamed. I asked her what happened this morning, but she ignored the question and told me that she was fine." Isabelle mumbled.

So that's what the screaming was. I thought it was just my tiredness and stress catching up to me.

"Tell her to meet me in my office in an hour sharp. I need to speak to her." I ordered, slowly getting out of bed.

"You won't...push her to spill something about it, would you? You won't hurt her?" she asked, her eyes bloodshot.

"I wouldn't dare to do a thing to any of the people. You of all people should know that Isabelle. You came here when you were like what? Three years younger than me?" I chuckled. Isabelle smiled softly, sadness in her eyes. She then walked out of the room, and closed the door without a sound.

I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower.I was done getting dressed in a white button down shirt untucked in pair of black trousers. I neatly combed my hair and gelled it back.

I finished my mango smoothie in record time and headed downstairs to my office.

 **An hour and a half later** **\- Jace's office**

 **Jace POV**

I was busy sitting in my chair, bored out of my mind because there's no work to do. Right now I'm waiting for Clarissa, and she's late. Very late. I huffed and stood up from my chair and walked over to my dark arc window. I gazed out of the window, looking over the manor gardens. Looking at the people working on making the plants and trees thrive.

I caught the sight of long black hair talking to some scrawny brown haired guy. I try looking closer, but a soft knock, barely audible, echoed through the quiet room.

"Come in." I called out. The door opened and a certain redhead walked in, wearing her uniform.

"Ah, Clarissa! So nice to see you at...ah...half an hour after you were supposed to meet me!" I raised my voice. Clarisaa flinched a bit. Her eyes widened and tears stung them. She walked backwards until her back hit the closed door. She knotted her hands together and focused her attention around the room, except for me.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I forgot why I called her here: because of her nightmare.

I walked over to my desk, sat down and buried my head in hands. "I'm sorry, Clarissa. I shouldn't h-" she cut me off, with a small voice.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, Mr Herondale. I-I shouldn't have come late. I shouldn't have screamed at night. I broke your sleep, and that's why you're so tensed and stressed. Please, _please_ punish me for my behaviour. I'm such a burden to you, and everyone else in the manor." she pleaded. I look up and see her looking directly at me, with fear clearly evident in her bloodshot eyes.

I frowned at what she just said. "Nonsense, Clarissa! I would never do such a thing!" I looked at her, appalled. I noticed her posture; stiff and shaky. "And you're definitely not a burden." I say softly. When she still didn't say anything, I sighed, and ran my hand through my neatly gelled hair, now messing it up. "Take a seat. I need to talk to you." I said. Clarissa obliged and took a seat, slowly.

"Mr Heron-" she started. I cut her off.

"You look awful, Clarissa. Is everything alright?" I asked softly, crossing my arms and leaning on the them.

It took long for Clarissa to answer me. So I waited, and watched her. I never noticed how... _small and petite_ she is. Yet she's about the same age as Isabelle.

"No, Mr Herondale." she says at last. "Nothing is all right. And I think it's best to not talk about my dreams right now. Not now." she pleads.

I nodded in understanding. "Why are you in your uniform?" I changed the subject, noticing the room getting tenser by the minute.

Clarissa looked down at her clothes, as if remembering she was wearing her uniform. "I refused to take the day off. I didn't want to let you or the others down." she explained.

"You never give up, do you?" I muttered to myself. "Are you sure you're alright? Because you look deathly pale. Paler than usual infact." I asked.

"I've always been pale, Sir. Master never used to let me go outside to the gardens. I was always locked up inside like a helpless maiden. And I'm still helpless." she said. I almost felt sorry for Clarissa. She never experienced proper lifeOr the Sun.

"I'd be glad to give you a one hour break everyday, to go outside and sit in the gardens." I suggested.

Clarissa looked up at me. "Are you sure, Sir? I mean, I don't want waste time with not completing my chores." she mumbled hopelessly. I smiled. Not my charming smile to make any girl swoon, no, but a simple smile; a humble smile.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Don't worry about your chores. I like to see people happy, _and healthy_. Especially you, Clarissa.You need some time to yourself."

"Can I atleast help the gardeners?" she asked. All I did was nod. "Thank you." she said, and rose up from the leather seat. She tried pushing it in but sadly failed. Embarrassed, she placed her hands behind her back. "Enjoy your day, Mr Herondale."

Clarissa was about to turn around when I called out," Clarissa?"

"Yes, Mr Herondale?" she asked politely.

"Take the day off. Don't stress yourself further than your limitations." I ordered. She nodded and turned to leave.

 **Later that day-** **Afternoon** **Jace POV** I was nearly done filing Clarissa's documents to the lawyers, when a knock came by on the door.

"Come in!" I said loudly. Maryse entered the door, looking distraught. I immediately stopped what I was doing, getting worried.

"Maryse? What is it? Are you alright?" I asked one after the other.

"It's not about me, Mr Herondale. It's about you." she said.

"Maryse? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your cousin is coming." she blurted out.

I frowned. "Which cousin, Maryse? I have so many. You have to be specific." I cuckled.

"William." was all she said.


	4. chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: all of the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare**_. _ **BTW, I CHANGED MY NAME TO**_

 **xx.mickey mouse.xx**

 _ **Sorry for the last cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Actually no, I'm not sorry.**_

 _ **There's still WAYYY much more to come.**_

 _ **But I still love you guys though.**_

 _ **Enjoy!!**_

 **Jace POV**

"William is coming!" I practically yelled out in frustration. All Maryse did was nod. "When?" I asked.

"In a few days time, Sir. He said he'll be staying for a few weeks. He wasn't really specific. He just said he wanted to be out the house." she explained.

I stood up and walked over to my window. "That bastard. He fucking ruins everything!" I lowered my voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr Herondale?" Maryse asked softly. I turned 180 degrees to face Maryse.

"Gather all the servants. Tell them to meet me in the foyer, by the staircase, in a half hour's time." I said softly. Maryse nodded and proceeded.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the ceiling. Sure, William is my cousin. Him and I are close. He calls me Jace, which is his nickname for me -Jonathon- and in return, I call him Will. No one knows about this but just the two of us. And it shall stay that way. But William, he's something else. He...likes using people to their advantage. Especially woman. A lot.

The first time he came here, which was over 2 years ago, he tried getting Isabelle to kiss him. But I'd rather not talk about it. Isabelle said to keep it a secret between the three of us. Not even her mom or brother know. William hasn't caused any trouble with the other people who work here. In fact, the older ladies adore him, as if he's their grandson.

But I wonder how he'll treat Clarissa.

 **Time skip- Half an hour later**

 **Jace POV**

"You might be wondering why I summoned you all?" I asked the crowd of servants and gardeners, with me standing on the first step of the staircase. I got murmers of 'No'. "Well, umm...how do I put this? My cousin William is coming for the next few weeks or so. He'll be arriving in a few days at most.Do please treat him well as I treat you. He's still family." I got a lot of yesses. Satisfied, I said. "You may be resume to your duties."

The crowd separated and I saw Isabelle look angry as she stormed off. The only person left was Clarissa, standing at the far end of the room, looking scared out of her mind. I wonder what's bothering her.

"Clarissa?" I made my way over to her. She didn't budge. She just kept staring straight ahead. "Clarissa? Are you alright?" I asked again. She still didn't budge. I place my hand lightly on her shoulder to shake her. She instantly looked up at me, heavy tears filling her eyes. Her eyes were wide open, as if she just saw a ghost.

"P-p-please d-don't d-d-d-do anything t-to m-me." she begged, her tears falling over her hollow cheeks. I take a handkerchief out of my pocket to wipe her tears away, but she swiped it away and wiped at her eyes furiously. Her breathing became heavy and forced.

"Wha-Clarissa no! This is nonsense! I would never hurt a single soul." I frowned. Clarissa opened her mouth to say something, but she simply shook her head and took off, running away.

"Clarissa." I called out to stop her. "Clarissa!" I called out again, but she disappeared down another hallway.

What is up with her? Did I say something wrong? I didn't offend her, did I?

 **Clary POV**

I stormed into my room angrily and shakingly. I slammed the door shut, not knowing how and where all this anger is coming from. Isabelle didn't seem to be here. _Obviously! She has work to do, Clarissa!_

I went over to my twin size bed and collapsed at the foot of it, bursting out into a fit of tears and heavy breaths. All of these emotions that I've been hiding for my past life...it was all being poured into my fits of crying. I felt like screaming, punching and kicking everything. Especially Mr Herondale...in the groin. I bet his dick is as hard as his awful personality.

But how can I remain angry at him? What is there to hate? He cares for all of his gardeners and servants. He treats us with equal respect. But how do I trust him? I-I...no matter how much Mr Herondale cares and trusts his people, I can't- I don't...urgh!

I buried my head in my arms. I don't care if my cries were heard or not. All that mattered is my physical and emotional well-being. I don't know how long I've been crying for, but after what felt like hours, it felt as though my tears ran out, just like my dignity.

I'm not worthy of my name. It once belonged to a brave and intelligent girl. She _saved_ people, I couldn't even save one. She was courageous, I can barely talk to a soul without stuttering. Clarissa-she was _a hero._ A _somebody._ I'm a low class freak.

I get up, sore and tired, and made my way to the smug bathroom. I close the door and strip off all my clothes, obviously ashamed of my body. You can practically see my ribs, my hip bones, my shoulder blades and collar bones. And there's definitely nothing on my chest area, or any curves.

I turn the tap on and let the water pouring down from the moveable shower head get warm. That gives me time to examine myself;

bruises: check

blisters: check

bunions:check

I see the bath curtain steam up. I quickly jump into the warm sauna, the sudden warmth of the steam warming me up. It makes my whole body pop with goosebumps, sending shivers down my back. It finally feels like heaven, without my wounds stinging in fury. They actually healed ever since I came here. All that's left on my body are a few bruises from stupid stumbles, and scars from...well, you know.

I closed my eyes and dipped my head forward, loving the feel of water run down my back, tracing every little curve I have. I decided to not waste water and start to _actually have a shower._ I take the cherry scented soap and start soaping up my body. The water forms small little soap suds. I don't care about that stupid one hour break. What I need for a break, is a nice, hot, and long shower.

 **Time skip- 2 hours later**

 **Jace POV**

"Isabelle, have you seen Clarissa anywhere?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. I see that everyone is doing preparations for William.

"No. Sorry, Mr Herondale. But, I thought she usually takes her one hour break outside?" she asked.

I huffed. "Well, one hour was over two hours ago, Isabelle." I said, agitated.

"Maybe she's hanging clothes on the line? She likes helping the people." she suggested. I nodded, thanked her and left in search of Clarissa. I felt bad after she ran away. I didn't mean to hurt her intentionally. Wait, what? No! I didn't do a thing to hurt her! I just asked her a fucking simple question, and she has a meltdown.

I went outside to the backyard. I haven't been here in a long time. It's...tranquil and beautiful. It's full of happiness, like a garden full of celestials.

I scanned the grounds. Hmph. No sign of Clarissa anywhere. Now I'm getting agitated, for real.

"Mr Herondale?" a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I turned towards the location of the voice. I was met with a pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair. It was Kaelie, another servant of mine. She's...how do I put it? Clingy? Well, that's partially true because she takes interest in me. A lot.

"Are you okay? You seem...pissed?" she asked. I nodded, a frown evident on my face.

"Yes. I am pissed." I repeated, looking aimlessly at the gardens, distracting myself from letting Kaelie hit on me.

"Is it because your cousin is coming. I have admit it though, he's hot." she smirked.

"No. I got to go. I have to find Clarissa." I said mindlessly.

"Oh." now she was that looked pissed. I left immediately. I think I might know where she is.

 **Time skip- Minutes later**

 **Clary POV**

After that sensuous shower, I hopped out and dried off. Wrapping my towel around my body, I went into my room and slipped on a blouse and ankle length skirt that Isabelle tailored for me. I scrunched my hair back into a lousy bun, letting pieces of my hair hanging at the sides of my face. I look at myself in the mirror, seeing that my eyes are still red and bulgying from my dramatic scene. I take a deep breath and leave the room. As I open the door, I see that Mr Herondale is standing in front of it. I freeze, not knowing what to do or say. I mean, I had a breakdown in front of him and ran away.

"Mr Herondale-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't. Meet me in my office in five minutes." with that, he stormed off, his long legs making his strides more intimidating.

What's worse is that he looked angry. God I'm scared. What will he do to me? Will he lock me in the horror called the Dark Room? Will he...? No. Don't think these things. He's been taking care of you. It's you who needs to apologise. Not him.

 _When you go in that room, you apologise._

I took another deep breath and took off to Mr Herondale's office.

 **Time skip- Five minutes later- Mr Herondale's office.**

 **Clary POV**

I knocked on Mr Herondale's office door. " _Come in!_ " I heard him call out. I open the door and walk in, ever so slowly. I see his form, tensed.

"Mr Herondale." I say softly. He looks up and a look of irritation is evident on his face.

"You're here. Sit." he said through gritted teeth. I took a seat, terrified out of my mind. He sighed, the worry lines on his face leaving him, and brushed his hair back. "I shouldn't be angry at you." he muttered. "What happened? You kind of lost it there." he asked me.

Now I'm totally confused. Why isn't he mad at me? "M-M..." I trailed off, frowning really hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, looking at me with concern. How do I tell him that I have zero trust in men?

"Mr Herondale." I say. I thought about what to say.

"What is it Clarissa?"

"How do I tell you this?" I murmered to myself. But I seemed to have said that louder than expected.

"Tell me what?" Mr Herondale asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but..." I trailed off, and took a deep breath. "I don't really have a good history with...men." I looked down at my hands, ashamed.

Mr Herondale looked at me with a look of assurance. "Clarissa, I know-you told me. And I completely understand you." he assured.

"No. You don't. You don't know my history. And I think that it's best to not tell you about it. I might just go ballistic." I explained.

"Go on." Mr Herondale leaned back into his chair.

"Having one wealthy man in the house is a close call. Working for one is scary enough. But...having two men in the same house at the same time, It-it's exceptionally terrifying!" I lost my breath, trying hard but failing miserably to catch it. It somehow dissolved in the warmthness of this room.

"Clarissa, William is a charm, you might've heard from around here. But he is totally harmless. He is as clean as you can find in a man." Mr Herondale frowned...and looked quite uneasy.

"Usually when your master-" Mr Herondale cut me off with a clearing of his throat. "Sorry, I meant to say Boss. Usually when your boss invites a fellow male to the house, it usually results in him wanting you in bed. Whether or not you get the pleasure, he doesn't care. _He_ only craves for pleasure." I whispered put the last part.

"Clarissa, did you ever get-" I cut him off.

"No! I didn't, Mr Herondale." That was a complete lie. Of course I got raped! Not once but many _many_ times. I even...you know what? I shouldn't say a thing. It's too sensitive right now.

"I'm sorry Clarissa. I shouldn't have asked." Mr Herondale apologised.

"It's fine. You're my boss. It's your right to know my going-ons. But right now isn't the right time. When I'm more confident enough, I'll tell you." I knotted my hands together.

"That's fine with me Clarissa. And of course I'll keep an eye out for William. I'll tell him that you need your space. As long as you're safe in your own space, then I'm as happy as a clam." I smiled. I heard Clarissa sigh out in relief.

"Thank you." she said ever so calmly. She got up and failed to push in the black leather seat. But she didn't seem to mind. "Have a good day, Mr Herondale." and she left, her small figure floating away.

 **Time skip-** **Night time**

 **Clary POV**

I lay curled up in my bed, flinching at the clap of thunder and the flash of lightning. The warmth of the blankets didn't help. It just made my shivering worse. Isabelle was nowhere in sight. I guess she's with her mom, doing mom/daughter stuff. My meeting with Mr Herondale replayed in my mind, about William. But my mind clicked. I forgot to ask him about my name. I don't think I deserve the name.I'm not worthy of it. At all.

I left the door open incase Isabelle came back. I had nothing else to do but shiver and shrivel up in a ball of cotton clothes, cotton blankets and cotton pillows. Nothing but cotton, cotton, cotton.

I saw a shadowy figure walk by. It stopped. I knew so because of the lightning, it outlined the figure. It was slim and was coming towards me. I whimpered in fright.

"Aww. Is Clarissyyy scared? Aww. Do you want your mommy? Oh wait. You don't have a mommy anymore." The figure came out of the shadows. It was none other than Kaelie.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the room again. I couldn't help it, but I let out a small whimper.

"Scared of a little storm, are you?" she said, smirking. I didn't bother replying. All she ever does is makes things living hell for me. She's a bully.

She stepped towards my bed. "I shouldn't be surprised at all. You're afraid of your own shadow."

"P-p-p-please l-leave m-m-me a-a-alone." I stuttered.

"P-p-p-please l-leave m-m-me a-a-alone." she mocked me. "You fool!" she stepped forward again, now fully towering over me. "I bet you're enjoying getting special attention from Mr Herondale." she said.

"I-I don't kn-know-"

"Shut up. You have such an annoying voice, you know." she glared at me. "Maybe if I torture you enough; put a little bruise and cut here and there, Mr Herondale won't pay _any_ attention towards you." That got me alarmed.

"N-no. P-p-please d-don't." I sat up and begged. Too late. I acted too late. Kaelie brought her hand back in a fist, and the next thing I know is that I'm being punched by her. I cried out and put my arms in front of my face to protect me from her brutal forces. A slap stung across my left cheek. I cried out in pain again and scrambled away. She snatched my hair and yanked me back. Another slap stung across my face caused my lip to split open. I whimpered in agony, tasting a metallic taste in my mouth.

"You're such a pathetic human being." she spat. "You can't even fight for yourself." she brought her fist up and was about to strike me, but stopped. Humming echoed down the hallway. _Isabelle._ "It's such a pity. I would've loved to strike you again. But if you _dare_ tell a soul, including Mr Herondale, you'll be the death of me." she threatened. I nodded. She skipped out the door, leaving me standing, gasping for air.

Just then, Isabelle entered the room, humming to herself. She stopped when she saw me, her smile wiping off her face. It was replaced with a gasp and a look of absolute horror.

She rushed to me. "What happened?" she asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't. Isabelle removed a rag from her skirt and started dapping away at the wound ever so slowly, and carefully. "Oh, Clary. Who did this to you?" she whispered.

"I'll be fine, Izzy. I promise. I was just clumsy a-and I just had a mishap. Nothing severe." I lied completely to my good friend.

"I want to know who did this to you." she demanded. I bit my tongue and shook my head. I winced at the sudden pain from the punches.

"Clary, you're not going to get away from this. I need to know what happened, and I need to know _now._ If you don't tell me right here, right now, I'm taking this matter directly to Mr Herondale. And it won't be pretty." she said.

The thing about Isabelle is that she never gives up. When a matter like _this_ gets overboard, she won't stop until she gets an answer. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came out.

"Was is Kaelie?" she helped. I nodded. I think Izzy saw red, because the next thing I know, Isabelle is walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Mr Herondale." was all she said. I reached out to stop her.

"Izzy wait! I thought you said you won't tell Mr Herondale!" I retorted.

"I know. But it's that bitch Kaelie who hurt you. Clary, she's been tormenting you since you got here. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt." with that, she left. _Best friend._ She called me her best friend. And she said she won't see me get hurt. Sje doesn't want me hurt. My heart kind of swelled. Forgetting about the situation that transpired between Kaelie and I, I chased after Isabelle, going towards Mr Herondale's office.

 **Time skip- Clary finds Isabelle**

 **Clary POV**

After twists and turns through the manor, I finally found Isabelle infront of Mr Herondale's office door. I ducked behind a nearby pillar, and watched the scene. I saw her whisper something to her brother. His eyes widen and I saw a frown form on his face. He touched his sister's shoulder affectionately and let her in.

After an excruciatingly long wait, Alec decided to go and sleep. He looked up and down the corridor. After seeing the coast clear, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then walked away and never returned. I cane out into the clearing. I leaned towards the door, being careful not to lean on it too much. I heard murmers, but when my hearing adjusted to the sounds, I heard something about Kaelie.

 _"But Mr Herondale, with all do respect, Clarissa is innocent. Kaelie is the one who abused her!" Isabelle defended._

 _"I know Isabelle, and I completely understand you. But I think we should take matters into our hands." he replied. "Did Clarissa tell you anything about the fight?" he asked._

 _"No. She wouldn't say a thing. All she said was that it was because of her clumsiness and she fell. The poor thing was terrified out of her mind." Isabelle complained._

 _"I'll try and see how to resolve this matter. If none of them stand up, then I have no probelm in locking them both in the dark room for a few hours."_

I gasped. Dark room? But that room hasn't been in use for aeons! Catching my breath, I didn't realise that I put too much force on the door. It spun open, interrupting Isabelle's and Mr Herondale's conversation.

Mr Herondale had an amused look on his face. Isabelle had a sad look on her's.

"Clarissa. You-you didn't eavesdrop on our conversation, did you?" Mr Herondale asked. I nodded. "Well, then there's something needed to be discussed with you. About _the_ room and your mishap. Take a seat. Isabelle, I think it's best that you stay.

I looked at Isabelle in dismay. She lied to me? What other secrets are there? And I thought that Isabelle was my friend. My _best_ friend. All my trust was put into that thing you call a heart.

I looked at Mr Herondale, with irritation. How could he hide such a thing from me? But I guess it's hard to trust men. Because I don't trust him at all.

Well, we're just going to have to find out...

 _ **OMG! Cliffhanger! You're probably gonna hate me now!**_

 _ **Sorry for such a dramatical chapter eveyone. But it is part of the story unfortunately so...**_

 _ **My heart literally broke while writing about Clary being tortured by Kaelie. And most of all, her relationship with Isabelle. What will this mean for their friendship? You're just gonna have to wait for Chapter 5 to find out.**_

 _ **Hint: WILLIAM!!! William will be coming for all you Will lovers out there. But that's all I'll be saying. My lips are**_ _ **sealed.But does anyone have ducktape?**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **xx.mickey mouse.xx**_


	5. chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare.**_ _**How was the previous chapter? If you loved it, then here's Chapter 5!!**_

 _ **Shoutout to Allieanna for being our...(drumroll)...**_

 _ **50TH FOLLOWER!!!!!!!**_

 _ **I just want to say thank you thank you thank you for showing so much support towards this story! I really appreciate it so so so so so much! I love you guys and this story that goes with it.**_

 _ **Until then, enjoy chapter 5!**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Clary POV**

I looked between Mr Herondale and Isabelle. What is there to talk about? They flat out lied to me. I was frustrated, but I didn't show it on my face. I just had a simple, plain look on.

"Clarissa, what you heard right now, it's-it's not what you think it is." Mr Herondale protested.

"It's not what I think, is it? Well, how would you explain the dark room? You said it was out of bounds. You-you _lied_ to me, Mr Herondale. And I don't think I can take it back." I said. I didn't, or just say _couldn't_ , look at Isabelle right now. I can't look at her after her betrayal. Mr Herondale seemed surprised at my lash out. To be honest, I was pretty surprised too. I'm beginning to get my confidence. And I don't think that it's a good thing.

"Clarissa, you have to understand that I was doing this purely for your own safety. " Mr Herondale said, frowning. I shook my head at him.

"I'm not trying to be rude to you in anyway, Mr Herondale, but if you're trying to protect me and your fellow subjects, shouldn't you be honest with them? I mean, if you're lying to us, then why should we trust you in anyway? If you lie to us, then what would we think? Who knows if you're hiding any more secrets?" my eyes widened at my sudden outburst, not knowing where all this confidence is coming from. I stood up quickly and went to stand behind my chair, crossing my hands behind my back.

 _It's like I'm beginning to become a whole new, and improved Clarissa._

"Clary-" I quickly looked at Isabelle with wide eyes -"yyysa." she finished. "Clariiisa. You shouldn't have said thaaat!" she 'moaned' out. I let out a small breath of relief, thanking her internally for not spilling the beans. But I'm still bewildered at her behaviour! Mr Herondale raised an eyebrow and looked at us skeptically. After a few seconds or so, he let the matter roll off his back.

Mr Herondale sighed, running his hand through his golden locks. Is that a habit or is it just because of the fact that his hair is long and becomes irritating for him to handle? "Clarissa, when the time is right, I'll tell you what _you_ need to know. But right now, we need to discuss the real matter. What had transpired between you and Kaelie?" he asked.

I coudn't answer his question. Not now. Not infront of Isabelle. It's humiliating. My sudden interest was the varnished mahogany floor.

"Why don't you ask Kaelie to join us, will you?" he looked at Isabelle. I swallowed hard, knowing this was not going to end well.

Isabelle stood up and left, leaving me alone with Mr Herondale in the office.

"Sit down Clarissa." he ordered. "You're going to be here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable." I bowed my head and sat down, still keeping my head there. I knotted my hands together and fiddled with the hem of my blouse. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and dabbed at my swollen lip. It was painful to touch. The bleeding had stopped and my lip was just starting to scab a little.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Mr Herondale asked. I didn't answer him.

"Staying quiet is not going to help you Clarissa. It's only going to make matters worse, not only for you, but for the other people present in this household. The best thing is for you to tell me. I can help you. So tell me everything."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that." I forced out, not looking at him. I wanted to remind him for his lie about the dark room, but I didn't bring it up.

He raised an eyebrow. I always wonder how people do that. "I order you to tell me-"

"You wanted to see me Master?" Kaelie entered the office, following Isabelle into the room.

"I've told you time to time again, to not call me Master." Mr Herondale snapped. "Show me your hands."

Moving towards the desk, Kaelie held out her hands. "Is something wrong?"

Mr Herondale grabbed her wrists and examined them. "No brusies or cuts." he said. "Did you attack Clarissa?"

"No sir." Kealie cleared her throat. "Did she claim that I had hurt her?" she put on a look of hurt and mock shock.

"She hasn't told me anything." he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I have a funny feeling that you may have something to do with Clarissa's silence. You threatened her, did you? You threatened to harm her if she went and told on you to me." he looked at me. "Am I right Clarissa?"

I gulped and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I wish I could be anywhere else but here. The atmosphere seemed to grow denser, and tenser by the minute. All eyes turned on me, expecting an answer from me.

"Please Clarissa. Tell Mr Herondale that I didn't hurt you." Kaelie said quietly.

"It-it w-w-wasn't...it-it wasn't-" I coudn't bear lying to Mr Herondale. It went against all laws and manners I was taught to follow. I kept my head down, feeling totally ashamed of myself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mr Herondale approach me. My heart stopped beating right there and then. What was he gping to do? I shriveled up on the inside and sank back into the chair. My breathing became small, short breaths.

"Isabelle, Kaelie, will you please leave? I'd like to have a word with Clarissa." Isabelle and Kaelie left, closing the door behind them.

"You coudn't lie to me." Mr Herondale remained standing at my seat. "You tried, but no matter how hard it was for you, you just couldn't follow through."

I forced myself to look up the Looming Tower of Mr Herondale. "Would you please step back sir? You standing too...close." He backed up and leant back on the corner of his desk. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Why coudn't you lie to me?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I was taught not to lie to my Master." I replied.

He grimaced. "I told you I don't like to be called Master."

"I'm sorry. It just takes time to adjust to the atmosphere." I said. "The truth is, I'm more frightened of you than Kaelie. I don't...I don't-" I hesitated. "I don't want to suffer any more wraths." I said in one breath.

Mr Herondale crossed his arms and looked at me. His golden orbs were fixed on my boring ol' green ones. "Kealie did this to you, didn't she?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I admitted.

"So everything I said was true." he shook his head in disbelief. "And she said that she'll hurt you if you told on her to me?" he asked. I nodded again, opening my mouth to say something, anything, but my throat decided to not work it's magic.

"What else did she say to you?" he asked.

"She said that if I told you, or anyone about this, she'd make sure that I'd be the death of her." I said in a small voice.

Mr Herondale nodded. "That's all I need to know."

"W-what will you do to her sir?" I asked.

"I think it's obvious Clarissa." he huffed out.

It took me a few moments for that one sentence to register in my head. When the gears turned, my eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You-you're putting her in the dark room?" I asked.

Mr Herondale nodded. "It's the best thing to do, I'm afraid. After this, she wouldn't hurt you, or another soul." I gasped at his tone. It was dark, and cold. Everything about his phrase was cold and evil.

"For how long sir?" I hugged my arms. The temperature in the room seemed to drop by a lot.

"One day should be enough." he said calmly. His voice was brittle.

"One day." I repeated, my eyes growing wider.

"I understand that you think this is torture, Clarissa, but you have no say in what you tell me what not or to do." he uncrossed his arms and clutched both sides of his desk. "Clarissa, she has to be locked in the dark room. I know you're worried for telling me about her, but I'm going to make it very clear to her, and you, that if she dare puts a finger on you, she'll suffer the consequences."

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled out.

"Get some rest Clarissa." he said and started to go to his bookcase. I sighed and got up. "Mr Herondale?" I asked in a small voice.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes Clarissa?" he asked.

"Umm. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, twenty four hours is an extremely long time, and I get that Kaelie is a big bully, but she's also human. Just like the rest of us, she doesn't deserve this punishment." I reasoned, hoping my simple speech would make Mr Herondale have a change of heart.

"I've made my decision, and twenty four hours is ample time for her to regain her thoughts as well as her manners. Tomorrow morning she will go into the dark room for twenty four hours. I won't chnage my mind. Go to bed Clarissa. I don't want to tell you again."

"Goodnight sir." I greeted.

"Goodnight."

 **(Minutes later)**

 **Clary POV**

I went back to my room to find Isabelle sitting down on her bed, her eyes bloodshot. When she saw me, she instantly got up, but she didn't move.

"Clary."

"Isabelle." We said at the same time. That just made things more awkward enough.

She cleared her throat and said, "Clary, I'm _so_ so sorry. I know what I did hurt you, and I shouldn't have kept such a thing away from you. All you wanted was to know. And now I-I betrayed our friendship. I mean, we _promised_ each other that we'll tell _everything_ that happens. Clary...I'm _so_ so sorry. Do you forgive me?" Isabelle had heavy tears in her eyes.

"Isabelle, you know how much I want to forgive you. But if this keeps happening, how am I going to trust you enough?" I said.

"I betrayed you, Clary. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I'm not asking for any labour, Isabelle. Not here, not right now. But when it comes to forgiveness, I don't think it is that easy to forgive your act. I asked, and asked again, but you ignored it. And now Kaelie is being locked in _there_ for a day, and I have no say in this." I went over to Isabelle, who was now in a quiet sobbing state. "But if it's forgiveness you're asking for, I'll give it to you for this time. Just for this once. If you betray our friendship in any other way...let's leave that for 'a next time.' You were only trying to protect me. And I appreciate that."

Isabelle looked at me with shock. "What? You can't forgive me! I was only trying to make a sad speech! You're unfair, Clary, honestly." she laughed, and took my hands in hers. "I promise I won't take a misstep again." she then hugged me and I hugged back. It's true, I do forgive Isabelle. But at the same time, I don't. I actually wanted my space. But Isabelle and I are friends, and friends fight all the time.

 **Time skip- The day of William's visit**

 **Jace POV**

I woke up to a soft light beaming through my curtains and into my room. Dust particles danced along the beams of light on my bed. It seemed like the storm was over. I got out of bed and shuffled my feet across the carpet to my bathroom. I took my time shaving, being alert to not cut myself. The last time didn't end well...

I comed my hair back, not bothering with the gel, and then dressed in a pair of cream coloured khaki pants with my famous white button down shirt tucked into my pants, and put on a slightly thick, grey waistcoat. I completed the look with a wristwatch.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I became pleased with my look. I left the room and started the day.

First things first; take care of Kaelie. I was not looking forward to this. I had no intention of punishing her, but after her misbehaviour with Clarissa, I decided that the most feared room in the manor will be the best source of punishment. It had to be done.

"Good morning, sir." one passing servant greeted me. I immediately recognised her.

"Good morning Daphne. Do you know where I can find Kaelie?" I asked.

"In the kitchen sir." she said. I thanked her and made my way to the kitchen. I got greeted by other servants and gardeners, and I greeted them back. There, I found Kaelie sitting on one of the kitchen stools eating strawberry jam on toast with a cup of tea, talking to another servant. There was a chorus of good mornings. I greeted them back and beckoned Maryse closer.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" she greeted, coming to a pause next to me.

"When Kaelie is finished with breakfast, send her my way, please." I whispered to her.

"Yes sir. Is there a problem or...?" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, there is. I've been meaning to tell you that Kaelie will be locked in the dark room for twenty four hours." I explained. Maryse's eyes widened.

I smirked. "That was your daughter's and Clarissa's expression when I told them. I suppose like them, you also feel like this is a strong punishment."

No, no! Not at all sir." she said.

"Where is Clarissa?" I asked, looking around the kitchen to find her. Yes, the kitchen _is_ big.

"She's still not recovered yet, sir. Isabelle said she'd had a rough night last night. It's Isabelle's day with the laundry, so I'll bring in your coffee." Maryse explained.

"Clarissa usually brings my coffee." I reminded her.

Maryse grimaced. "Well, there goes another cup."

"I don't care if Clarissa breaks more than one cup per week. I want her to bring me my coffee. I feel that it'll make her better and much more confident in herself. Unfortunately, it's bringing her out of her comfort zone." I said, stuffing my hands into my pants pocket.

"I understand sir." she said. "I'll make sure she brings you your coffee."

"Thank you." I left the kitchen and coincidentally bumped right into Clarissa. She stumbled over her skirt and was about to fall to the ground. Acting quickly, I grabbed her arms and helped her up. She took a sudden intake of breath. She made her body rigid. I slowly released her.

"I'm sorry for touching you, Clarissa." I said. "I had to, otherwise you would've fallen."

"No. I'm sorry, Mr Herondale. I wasn't watching where I was going." she mumbled.

I studied her intently. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was swollen. She looked awful, no doubt. And I can also tell that she didn't get enough sleep.

I noticed her shifting from one foot to the other one, and back again with the way I was looking at her.

"You wished to see me sir?" Kaelie asked. I turned to look at her and saw her eyes glaring fire at Clarissa.

"Yes. I want you to come with me." I said. I turned to Clarissa. "I'll be requiring my coffee." I spun on my heel and took of down the hallway.

"Where are we going, sir?" Kaelie asked. I turned to see her close behind me. _Very close._

"You'll see." I said, and walked faster. I led her through hallways until the atmosphere became darker and colder. I heard Kaelie suck in a breath. We went up a corridor, stopping in front of a dark Victorian single door. I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked all the chains and locks. I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned my torch on.

"Sir, what-?" Kaelie asked.

"Follow me." I snapped, and led her down a staircase. The old wood creaked under our feet, after every step. The air was cold and the room was...well...dark. It reeked of damp wood and saw dust. It was oddly quiet. Eerie and murky. It reminded me of Hell; dark and miserable, as it sucks out your soul, and provides you with dispair and depression. It's a small room, but the darkness says otherwise. Shadows could lurk in the darkness.

The whispers and cries of the Endarkened; affiliated with the Circle, turned against warriors during the time of war in the 14th century, just 400 years before the present time, our time . They were demonic, and ruthless human beings. They'd killed millions of innocent people.They were known for tearing apart families and lovers. It was a dark time. The Dark Ages; The Dark War.

Now you know the reason of the lockdown of the dark room. It was exactly like Hell. Seemed like the perfect place for punishment, right? We came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"You hurt Clarissa. And now you need to suffer the consequences. For hurting Clarissa, you'll be spending the next twenty four hours in here." I said, turning around to face Kaelie.

She shook her head frantically. "I-I didn't hurt her, sir! I would never!" she cried out.

"Keep lying to me, and I'll keep you in here longer. Don't tempt me." I gritted my teeth. My eyes bore into hers. "This is my home. I make the rules. And in my home, we treat each other with respect, _not_ toture, or hurt, or bully them. Now step inside."

"But sir-"

"I. said. step. INSIDE!" I shouted. Kaelie flinched. She went passed me and slowly walked into the room. I assured her that I'll be here tomorrow on time. I went back up the stairs, closed the door and locked it, hiding the key under the mat. I then made my way back to my office. Once there, I discovered a fresh cup of coffee situated on my desk, next to today's newspaper. Satisfied, I settled down in my chair and leant back, stretching my arms to loosen up my muscles.

I picked up the newspaper.

 **Time skip- Noon**

 **Jace POV**

The carriage came to a stop infront of the lawyers office.I made my way inside, carrying my briefcase.

"Mr Graymark." I greeted while entering his office.

"Ah, Mr Herondale! So nice to see you here. Fine weather we're having today, are we?" Mr Graymark is a middle-aged man, around his mid forties. He's kind and honest about everything.

"Yes indeed. You said you needed me to sign some documents?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, yes! Sorry, my mind is kind of busy, that I actually forgot about our little meeting today. Foolish, aren't I? Sit, sit! You must be famished from the long trip. Make yourself comfortable. Have a seat." he said all at once. I smiled warmly, loving the fact that he cares. I took a seat, placing my leather briefcase down beside me.

He handed me a pile of documents, and supplied me with a pen and a small pot of ink. I scanned them -the documents-, going through the pages with certain ease. I frowned, quite unsure about the reasons to sign a few pages. They seem meaningless. It's something about _Ownership._ Ownership to whom, what or where?

"Mr Graymark, what is the meaning of these documents?" I asked.

"Oh, it's for ownership for that girl you bought 2 months ago." he explained.

"But Mr Graymark, I already signed the documents. I already had it mailed to you, for your safe keeping. I'm sure you received it. You should have it kept in a folder, or something?" I asked, getting confused.

"I know Mr Herondale. I received them and kept them in safe hands. But these aren't my documents. No. These are from the previous owner of the girl." he explained.

"Which is...?" I asked.

"Verlac. Sebastian Verlac. He's a dark, dark man. Very unpleasant around people. He's mostly described as arrogant and named the Son of Hell. The girl, she didn't come from a good household. So Mr Verlac thought about it, and decided that it was a mistake to sell the girl. He demands to have her back, but to make it professional, he insisted you sign the papers and sell her back." Mr Graymark explained.

I was in complete and utter shock. Baffled, would be the best word to describe my resction.

"How do you know all this?" I demanded.

"Mr Verlac paid a visit a few days ago and had a chat with me. Whatever I told you now, is what Verlac told me that very day. He demands to have the girl back. He regrets selling her."

"The girl has a name you know. Clarissa. Her name's Clarissa." I pointed out.

"Clarissa. As in-?"

"Yes, as in the hero from 4 centuries ago." I cut in. "I named her Clarissa. She reminds me of the original one; brave and intelligent. Is there a problem with the name?" I asked.

"No sir. Not at all. It's just that Mr Verlac wants the girl -Clarissa- back and-"

"To hell with Mr Verlac. He's not getting her back."

"He said he'll pay you a fortune. Even twice at that." he said.

I stood up. "I don't give a damn if he offers me three times the amount. I'm never giving Clarissa back." my voice was as cold as steel. "Tell Mr Verlac that I'm not interested, and I'm not giving her back. Understood?" I asked.

"Firmly. I'll inform him as soon as possible." Mr Graymark nodded.

"Have a good day, Mr Graymark." I greeted.

"Good day, Mr Herondale." he greeted back. I then left. I'll make sure Clarissa doesn't go back to that demon.

 **Time skip- A few hours later, William's arrival**

 **Jace POV**

The carriage came to halt later that afternoon. Wondering what was wrong, I jumped out and discovered another carriage situated on my sandstone pathway. I easily recognised it. It belonged to my cousin.

William's.

I almost forgot that today was his visit. I shot myself in the foot for forgetting. Luckily, preparations are already done. So no worries. But I wasn't in the mood of any comany. Especially his.

I headed inside, calling out for Maryse. She popped out from another room and made her way over to me, with a smile on her face. She greeted me and helped me out of my waistcoat and hung it on the coatrack.

"Who's carriage is on the pathway?" I asked, double checking.

"Your cousin's, sir. He arrived half an hour ago. Don't worry, I showed him to his room. It's two rooms away from yours."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. "I'm not ready for this, Maryse." I confessed.

"Dont worry, Mr Herondale. All you have to do is not lash out like last time." she coaxed.

"Tell Clarissa to put a little bit of wine in my coffee later. I don't care what wine it is, just make it strong." I huffed out. Maryse held her arms out, and I gave in. She hugged me tightly, like a mother's way of showing affection.

We then let go and made our separate ways. I took a deep breath and headed upstairs. When I arrived, I found my cousin unpacking his bags, his back turned to me. I studied him and noticed his black hair got longer, just nestled above the shouders, and he became leaner, probably from fighting in the war and army training.

"Hello Jace." he glanced at me.

"Will." I greeted back. "How was your trip?" I asked, now leaning on the doorframe, crossing my arms and crossing my right leg over my left. My eyes felt heavy from _my_ long trip.

Long and tiresome." he replied. "It feels good being back on ground and not in that stuffy pumpkin."

"You don't have to do that." I said, watching him put a few shirts on top of the drawers. "I can send in someone in to unpack for you."

"Don't stress, dear cousin. If I can fight for the country, then I'm sure I can unpack my clothes." he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pushing myself away from the doorframe and making my way to the middle of the room.

"Yes, I'm sure. You know how I don't like people touching my belongings."

"These people aren't strangers. They're just helpers." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sure. I know most of them. Especially that Isabelle girl. I won't forget her at all. And I'd sure love to get to know her." he looked at the door. I turned around and saw Clarissa, holding a vase filled with flowers and water, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. I didn't know who to feel sorry for; the glass or Clarissa.

I took the vase from her and placed it on a nearby stand.

"Maryse said it might brighten up the room." she said.

"Do you know what else will brighten up the room? You." Will said. Clarissa looked taken aback, and gulped.

"You may go." I whispered. "You did well on carrying the vase up the stairs."

"Thank you." she whispered back, and proceeded to leave.

I looked back at Will. I watched as his eyes grazed all over her body, in a way I didn't like. I waited for her to leave when I said, "Be careful, okay? She's off limits." I said.

"Oh, really? If that's so, then do you have something going on with Cherry Blossom?" he joked.

"No. And I named her Clarissa." I said.

"As in the hero, Clarissa?" he asked.

"Yes. And she doesn't like being touched. Don't touch her and don't invade her personal space. If you listen to me and follow those rules, there shouldn't be an issue." I said.

"And what if I, say perhaps, _do_ touch her? What will you do?" Will smirked that evil smirk of his.

"Oh." I chuckled. "I'll kick your ass out of the house. And you'll never come back here again." I returned his smirk.

"You'd throw me out, your family, just for touching one of your servants?" he frowned.

"Well, yes. Because you would already have known not to touch her, and then you'd suffer the consequences as well. Kaelie threatened her the other night, you know? Punched her, kicked her and even slapped her. So I had no other choice but to lock her in the most feared room." I shrugged, like it was nothing.

Will's eyes widened in shock. "The dark room!" he said, baffled. "But it hasn't been used since...a long time!"

"Yes. I am aware, Will. But don't tempt me to lock you in there too."

"What made her so shy then?" he asked.

"She...didn't come from a good background. I fear that she has been abused enough in her past life. Her previous owner, he wasn't lenient on any of his servants. They're not servants, they're slaves." I said. "So I'm trying to restore her confidence. But I also have to be patient and considerate with her."

"And how's that going?" Will asked.

"Extremely slowly." I moaned out.

"How long has she been working here for?" he asked.

"Nearly two months now."

"Who was her master before?" he asked.

"From what I've recently learned, it's Sebastian Verlac." I rubbed my forehead.

"You're shitting me, right?" he laughed, but it soon died when he saw the look on my face. "Oh, you're not shitting me at all. I've heard bad things about him, Jace." he started unpacking his underwear from his suitcase. "He's known for throwing parties for his fellow businessmen. And it never ends well..." he trailed off, leaving both of us in silence. We both knew what he was talking about- sexual harassment towards his servants. _Slaves_ , I mean. He likes them as slaves.

I decided to release the tension between this conversation."Get some rest, Will. You did have a pretty hard ride here. You must be exhausted. Finnish getting settled down, and we'll meet in the dining hall for dinner. If you need anything, call Maryse or me." I then left, leaving William to unpack, and for me to finish some business.

 _ **Sooooooo...**_

 _ **What do you think of Will? Leave a review or pm me your reactions...if you'd like to, that is.**_

 _ **What about Clary and Isabelle's friendship?**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **xx.mickey mouse.xx**_


	6. chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare._**

 ** _Soooooo..._**

 ** _How was Chapter 5?? If you loved it, then here's Chapter 6!!_**

 ** _I've been getting many pms lately asking if Clace will be featured in this story. YES! They will eventually come together...somehow. Until then, my lips are sealed._**

 ** _P.S. without Clace, this story would be meaningless to me...that's how much I love them._**

 ** _Sorry I updated so late. I've decided to spend a lot of time with my friends and family and not be so anti-social. So I've been at sleepovers, birthday_** **_parties, Christmas and New Year lunch and dinner, and spending time with friends:)_**

 ** _So to pay to you guys, here's an extra looooong chapter!_**

 ** _Happy New Year from South Africa!!! May you have a blessed year full of fun and joy!_**

 ** _Shoutout!!!!! Go read Peaches077 stories. Her stories are amazing!_**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Clary POV**

 _Dinner Time_

Mr Herondale's cousin is, well...interesting. He seems scary and alert all the time. I still feel bad for snapping at Mr Herondale yesterday. I didn't know where the other me came from, but I know that Mr Herondale didn't appreciate it at all. I think I should go and apologise for my misbehavior. It was childish of me and very insecure. I deserve to be punished.

Placing the cups, saucers and teapot on the silver tray, I carried it, putting all my willpower into carrying this tray. I walked slowly, and steadily towards the dining hall.

When I entered, I saw Mr Herondale sitting opposite of his cousin. They were laughing. Well, Mr William was laughing. Mr Herondale was still busy talking. His hair was not gelled back, it was tousled, like he was full of stress. Mr William, on the other hand, was dressed neatly in a dark blue sweater and black trousers.

I took a deep breath and headed towards them, making sure to keep my posture up straight, and the tray at bay. I wouldn't want another mishap, especially in front of Mr William. That would totally embarrass Mr Herondale.

I set the two teacups in front of the two men. I try not to freak out with the constant stares that I get from Mr William. I pour two cups of hot tea and spill in the right amount of milk.

"Well done on carrying the cups Clarissa. I'm proud of you." Mr Herondale congratulated me. I tucked a stranded piece of hair that fell out of my disoriented bun, behind me ear.

"Th-thank you, Mr Herondale. I'll get your dinner."I glanced at Mr William and proceeded to the kitchen. The thought of my lash out at Mr Herondale keeps on haunting me. I didn't think that I'd had it in me. I deserve my punishment. I'll need to talk to Mr Herondale later, privately, without any interruptions. I shall apologise to him.

 **Time skip-The next morning**

 **Clary POV**

I woke up to the lovely sound of birds chirping and crickets croaking. I yawned and stretched my limbs. The satisfying sound of my bones clicking back into place gave me enough energy for another day of work.

I got up and out of bed. I noticed Isabelle was still sleeping, and snoring loudly. I shook my head softly at her sleeping form. I know for a fact that her mom would probably murder her daughter for sleeping in such a position. I smiled at the thought of her getting caught, and headed towards the tiny bathroom. I turned the water on, waiting for it to get hot. I stripped off all my clothes and hopped in. Once I was done, I hopped out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my body, I stepped out into the room and got dressed. Isabelle stirred awake.

"Morning." She greeted me while yawning.

"Morning." I grumbled out. I grabbed my clothes and was about to go back into the bathroom to change, when Isabelle stopped me.

"Wait, Clary. Are you still mad at me?" she asked softly, now sitting upright in her bed and knotting her hands together.

"Why would I be mad?" I turned my back towards her, facing the bathroom and looking down on the floor.

"Don't do this. Don't. I thought we went over this an-" I cut her off.

"Isabelle. I did forgive you. But it's really hard to forget. But right now, this time, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." I explained.

"What?" Isabelle said, aghast.

I turn towards her. "You know the night before Kaelie got put in the Dark Room?" she nodded. "And I snapped at Mr Herondale?" She nodded again. "I-Th...that wasn't me, Isabelle. I don't know where and how that other me came from. It was bad. Awfully bad. I should've also been put in the Dark Room, not just Kaelie herself! Who knows what she went through!" My throat caught. I took a sudden intake of breath. Isabelle came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Clary." She said as if she wasn't so sure if she could actually call me that.

"Hmm?" I asked, clutching my towel around me tighter.

"What you did that night...you stood up for yourself. Mr Herondale sure did seem surprised, yes. But I'm sure he's proud that you grew out of your shell." Isabelle explained. I shook my head. Isabelle dropped her hand, letting it rest at her side.

"A frown and an upturned eyebrow doesn't seem like surprise, Isabelle. I saw that look on his face. I serve him his meals every day. I-I should go apologise to him." I said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Isabelle asked. I nodded.

 **Time skip- Breakfast**

 **Clary POV**

After preparing the Herondale's coffee, I organised the cups, saucers and spoons with precise and effort. Happy with my layout, I carefully carried the heavy trays in my hands, keeping my posture upright. Maryse ordered me to put red wine in Mr Herondale's coffee. I declined the order hesitantly.

"Are you sure, Maryse?" I asked.

"Affirmative, Clarissa. I've known him for many years. He requests this nearly all the time." She replied sternly.

I shook my head. "Then I think you should do the honours. I don't want my clumsiness to come in the way. I might just lurch and pour half the bottle in his coffee." I said shyly. Maryse smiled, her motherly smile of course. Her mother instincts must've kicked in.

Now here I go, carrying the ready made meals in the antique silver serving tray. I managed carrying the precious cups of porcelain, walking slowly.

Left, right, left, right

Mr Herondale and his cousin were yet again sitting in the same spots from last night, talking, and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Clarissa." Mr Herondale greeted.

"Good morning Mr Herondale, Mr Herondale's cousin." I acknowledged them both. My hands shaky, I prayed that another accident wouldn't occur, and placed Mr Herondale's cup of coffee first, in front of his plate. "Will you require anything else?" I asked.

"No." He replied. He looked at his coffee and picked it up. He brought it to his lips and was about to take a sip, but stopped. "Did you put red wine in my coffee?" he asked.

"Maryse did Sir." I replied, biting my bottom lip, feeling very uncomfortable now that Mr William is constantly ogling me.

"You put wine in your coffee? Are you insane?" Mr William asked, arching one eyebrow in amusement. Mr Herondale ignored that comment. His attention was only fixed on me.

"I want to let you know that Kaelie will be let out after breakfast. I'll inform her that if she ever hurts you again, she suffer the consequences." He said sternly. I nodded.

"Th-thank you Sir." I responded. Just then, my stomach started to rumble. My cheeks flushed and I gulped down my nausea.

"Have you had your breakfast?" Mr Herondale asked. I shook my head. I was about to answer him, but he cut me off.

"Go eat." He said. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I fixed myself a delicious meal and sat down with the other ladies. Bringing my spoon up to my mouth, I was interrupted by Dr Loss entering the kitchen.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully with a loveable smile as she strode over to one of the cabinets, and retrieved a cup and saucer. We all greeted her back.

Dr Loss happened to look at me and her smile dropped instantly.

"Clarissa, what happened to your face? Did you get hurt?" she asked, as she came over to me and inspected me.

"Umm...K-Kaelie kind of slapped me." I whispered as I gulped down my nervousness. But more seemed to come back into me, and I couldn't help it.

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry." She apologised. She looked down at my lip. "Are you experiencing pain?" she asked.

"No." I lied. Sometimes, my split lip did ache and throb a lot.

"Well, I hope Jonathan punished her." She beamed. "Where is Jonathan anyway?" she asked.

"In the Dining Hall, ma'am. He's having breakfast with his cousin." Agatha said. Dr Loss gave me a small smile, and left the room.

I resumed eating my breakfast. This time, I didn't have a big appetite. My lungs felt heavy, and heart contracted. The name 'Jonathan' didn't seem to leave my now busy mind.

The Kaelie situation, my name, my lash out… right underneath all of those problems, came the name 'Jonathon'.

I remember finding out that the name Jonathan had once belonged to my now deceased brother. That's all Master Verlac would tell me. After that, he went back to his ministrations and torment towards me. And now my boss, Mr Herondale, owns that name. He couldn't get any more scarier...and intimidating.

 **Time skip- After Breakfast**

 **Clary POV**

After helping Cristina- a fellow servant in the manor- wash the dishes, I walked out of the kitchen, drying my hands on my rag that I always kept in the pocket of my skirt.I heard soft footsteps in the hallways. I look up to see Kaelie, her head down, coming towards the kitchen.

I froze, becoming scared. I saw her look up. I noticed dark shadows under her eyes, her eyes themselves were bloodshot. Her face was red and she looked awfully tired. I kind of felt sympathy towards her. I know she struck me, and yes, she did deserve her punishment. But I can imagine what she went through. I went through it myself at the Verlac Manor.

When Kaelie got closer, she caught my eye. Her eyes widened, and she quickly shimmied past me. I sigh, letting my emotions go. Now, off to Mr Herondale's office.

When I reached his office, I took a deep breath and rapped softly on the dark wooden door.

"Come in." I heard Mr Herondale say. I entered, making sure to close the door behind me. Mr Herondale had his head buried deeply in his stack of paperwork. The sleeves of his black button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was again tousled like any other day.

I cleared my throat, "Mr Herondale, Sir." I said. He looked up at me. His worry lines seemed to have gone once he noticed me.

"Clarissa. How are you?" he asked. I knotted my hands together and took a deep breath. "Is there something wrong?" he asked after noticing the look on my face.

"Umm...Mr Herondale, remember that night when I umm...snapped back at you?" I asked.

"I remember very well, Clarissa." Mr Herondale frowned, crossing his arms and leaning his elbows on his desk. I gulped. He really did look very intimidating and scary.

"Well...that scene has been haunting me for quite some time a-and I've been meaning t-to t-t-tell you that…" I trailed off, my throat becoming thick and heavy. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of all the brutal things that might be coming my way. I know that they are coming my way. Nightmares will occur, memories of my past will haunt me until I die. I won't have that protective shell that I've been building anymore. It'll keep on demolishing, just like my willpower.

"Tell me what, Clarissa?" Mr Herondale asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I-Ineedtobepunished!" I blurted out. My hands instantly came to my mouth, covering it. My eyes widened.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I need to be punished." I said, more normally.

Mr Herondale sighed and raked a hand through his already tousled hair. He got up from his leather chair and walked over to his black arched window. He looked out of his, gazing over the land. After an excruciatingly long time, he finally said, "Nonsense Clarissa. Why would you need punishment?" he turned around to face me, the sunlight illuminating his blond hair, turning it gold.

"It's just that...my behaviour was unacceptable. It was very wrong of me. I don't kn-know where th-the confidence came from." I stammered.

"You stood up for yourself." was all Mr Herondale said.

I kept my head down, listening to the silence. After a moment, I say, "I deserve punishment, Mr Herondale. I-I d-d-don't mind of it's the D-dark Room, but-"

"Clarissa, I thought I told you numerous times, but you only get punishment if you do something severe. Or stupid." Mr Herondale snapped. I flinched.

"K-Kae-" I stammer.

"She deserved being locked in there. What she did to you wasn't right. It was abuse. And I don't tolerate abuse in my house. She did what she wanted and she suffered the consequences. Do you understand me?" he lectured. All I did was nod, not daring to say a peep.

"I've been acquiring a new bouquet of flowers. Unfortunately, Mr Lewis called in sick today, so you'll be doing the job. Your punishment however, will await you when the time is right. Now, go." He ordered. I left the room at an instant.

I enter the magnificent gardens. Trees and bushes lined up the pathways. Flowers of different colours ranging from orange to turquoise, bloom in the warm rays of the Summer sunlight. I drink in the tranquilness of the Summer sun, and the aroma of the beautifully blooming flowers. Special made tags with names of all sorts were situated in each flower bed, stating the type of flower and what care it needed.

I walk over to the pot of Marigolds, enjoying the sunlight as it shines into the orange-brownish petals. Once those were picked, I moved onto a flower bed of Daisies and Red Roses. I began plucking them out carefully from the soil, making sure to not spread the soil any further than the barriers. Finished, I advanced to one of the flower beds. I ignored them and decided to go check out the Lilies.

I started plucking them, using the tools from the toolshed. I became too engrossed in my job, that I didn't notice a shadow looming above me.

"I think those Orchids were a pretty colour. Don't you think?" a deep voice said. It startled me so much that I actually dropped the shears and looked up, squinting against the sunlight. A large shape loomed above me. My eyes adjusted when the shadow moved closer to me, now blocking the sunlight. It was Mr Herondale's cousin.

"Hello Mr Herondale." I greeted, hoping he would not be standing so close to me.

"Please, call me William. You may call me Will for short, but my dear cousin of mine would be very astonished when he hears about this. It's kind of our thing. Just keep things formal when we're in the presence of my cousin." Mr Herondale, William as I may call him, explained.

"Oh. Well it would be only fair to tell you my name." I said as I stood up. "My name is Cl-" I started.

"Clarissa. Yes, I've heard of you. Jonathan told me all about you." William interrupted.

"Oh." I said, and went back to snipping the flowers.

"Am I standing to close to you?"

"No. Not at all." I muttered as I carried on snipping the flowers.

"Jonathan warned me to not stand too close to you." he explained. "And if I don't behave myself, I'll be on a ride home. I'll be forbidden from returning back. And I don't want to leave. I just arrived here."

"I'm sure you won't get kicked out. Mr Herondale would never do such a thing to a family member." I said.

"Yeah, well...we have a strained relationship. He doesn't really trust me as much as he trusts Maryse. He's the only family that I have left. We only have each other, but we barely get along." William scratched the back of head, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I'm sorry." I said. My heart broke for broke of them. I know how much family values are worth. I barely even knew mine and it hurts me so much, because I'll never know what it's like to be tucked in bed and be read bedtime stories.

"Don't be. It just happened that way." He looked away, squinting against the sun. The sunlight illuminated his face. His long eyelashes made shadows on his cheekbones. "Do you uh...know the history behind your name?" he asked. I shook my head softly.

"I only know that she was a hero to her people. She saved them from terrorists." I said.

"Clarissa was a slave during the war called the Uprising." My heart stopped. I never knew she was a slave. "She was held captive by a group of terrorists that went by the name 'The Circle', along with many other slaves -and free people-. One night, Clarissa gathered a few people whom she trusted with her life. They devised a plan to free everybody who was held captive. They attacked, killing many of the terrorists, eventually freeing the slaves and free people. They all fought against each other, resulting in Clarissa being stabbed in the back by a dagger. It seared her heart."

My heart even shattered more, and realisation struck me like lightning. I am not worthy of her name. I was never. There was so much more behind the meaning of such a beautiful name. Yes, I'm a servant, just like the original Clarissa. But I've never saved a single soul. I am not brave nor am I courageous and intelligent. I'm going to have to ask Mr Herondale to take my name back.

 **Time skip- Early Afternoon**

 **Clary POV**

I knocked on Mr Herondale's office door, and waited. No answer. I try knocking again, but once again there was nothing. Huh, that's odd. Mr Herondale is always in his office. Maybe he's taking a nap. Or maybe he's with Mr William, taking the carriage into the town.

Balancing the vase of flowers in my arm, I pushed the door handle down and walked in. The faint smell of cologne hit me like a wave. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the big mahogany desk, setting the vase down on the edge near the inkpot and quill.

I couldn't help but think about the colour scheme. I never really took that much thought in how to organise the flowers. But to be honest with you, it's absolutely stunning-like the colours of the rainbow. Colours vary from orange to blue to purple. The vase itself is gorgeous, although I did have trouble bringing it up the stairs. It is, by far, very heavy. It's dark blue background blends in with the lighter shades of blue tracing over the curves of the vase. And at the top is situated a beautiful white rose, painted all over the top half of the vase.

Thinking that I don't have much time, I decided to head out and get to cleaning before Mr Herondale comes here. I wouldn't want to cause him not trouble.

Entering the library, I took out my feather duster and started dusting the shelves, along with the spine of the books. It seems like no one has ever entered this room in years- much less maintained it in a healthier manner. Maryse advised me that is did need maintenance. Moving along, I dusted and dusted more.

Once I was finished with the ground floor of the library, I advanced to the steps and start to climb them. When my hand touched the wooden railing, I quickly yank my hand away in fright. I looked down at the railing,and I was about to throw up. The dust seemed to become thicker and more toxic. I sigh and take out my duster, cleaning away the dust. Once the layers were clean, I climbed up the remainder of the steps and started cleaning. My eyes started to wander around, when I found an odd looking book, half hanging off the shelf.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

 **Jace POV**

"What do you mean by 'Gala'?" I asked, while rapping on my desk. I see that the flowers I acquired are already here. Clarissa did an amazing job with choosing the colours-as well as the vase. It really brightens up the room and lightens up my mood.

"A Gala is a social occasion where people gather for a formal evening, with stunning women wearing exquisite gowns that touch the floor, and where men wear expensive suits. It's a night of freedom and fun. And getting drunk too." William explained. I looked at him, stunned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm being serious, William." I said through gritted teeth.

"I was trying to lighten up your day." He retorted.

I turned towards Maryse."Excuse my cousin, Maryse. Now, what is it that you were explaining?" I asked politely.

"There was an invitation sent to you earlier on today. It stated that Mr Sebastian Verlac will be hosting a Formal Gala tomorrow, at the Verlac Manor in Idris, Alicante- right on Witchlight Road. You may have a person accompany you." Maryse read off from the invite.

"That's not far from us, is it?" William asked.

"It is. Which is bad. If we come across any problem, we shan'tflee. Besides, it's an occasion, not some gruesome killing fest." I shrug, folding my hands on the varnished wood.

"What should I do, Sir?" Maryse asked.

"Call Clarissa to my office, please. I'm giving her 10 minutes." Maryse nodded and preceded to exit. Once she was gone, Will stood up and stalked over to the window.

"Why do you need Clarissa? Are you going to ask her to accompany you?" He spat out, with a clench in his jaw.

"What's your problem?" I asked, getting up from my chair and walking over to stand next to him. I looked out, watching the people socialise and garden.

"You're always looking out for her. It's like you care for her so much. Do you have feelings for her?"

I was shocked. Me? Having feelings for Clarissa? "No! I'm just boosting her confidence. There's nothing between us."

"Sure. 'Confidence'. That's what all is there." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want any drama right now Will. Just go and pack. You're coming with me tomorrow." Will's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, when a knock came by in the door. We turned to the door. "Come in." I answer. The door opens and Clarissa enters.

"Maryse said that you requested me, Mr Herondale." She said, knitting her hands together.

"I better be going then." Will said and left the room, glancing between me and Clarissa while closing the door.

"Yes, Clarissa. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." I motioned for her to take a seat. I sat in the other chair, right next to hers, still keeping my distance from her.

"What is it, Mr Herondale?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I've been invited to a gala tomorrow, and I'll be gone for about 2 days. I just wanted you to know that it'll be hosted by...Sebastian Verlac." I heard her take a sudden intake of breath. Her eyes widened in terror.

"You can't go. It's too dangerous." She stammered out.

"Why can't I go?" I asked softly.

"H-he often holds a gala at his manor- the Verlac Manor. It's been a tradition ever since the first of the Verlacs. What he does, is he- he uses his slaves. He allows the men to stay over, and they get to please themselves in any manner that they request. Many a-abuses take place. Rape, substance abuse, murder and any other physical, mental and emotional abuse. The worst one yet, is...miscarriages. There's a lady, who lives in the Verlac Manor. She goes by the name of Seelie Queen. She's very fond of Master Verlac, and when she realises that one of the girls there have been impregnated, she hurts them, leading to miscarriages. Once I had-" she immediately broke off, silencing herself.

"You had what?"I asked. Clarissa looked at me and shook her head softly.

"Ms Queen likes getting Master Verlac's attention, though he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, but they did do things manier times. We were always forced to clean up after their mess.I was often the one to do the cleaning up. Just be careful, Me Herondale. Don't do anything silly, or barbaric. The only way to prevent this is to not get drunk." I nodded in response.

"Thank you Clarissa. I'll keep your advice in mind. I promise I won't be stupid. This is the 1800s. I'll be a great gentleman." Clarissa gave a faint smile, but it only lasted half a second. She stood up without another word and proceeded to leave. She was only halfway out the door when she turned to me.

"Thank you, Mr Herondale." And then she turned to leave. I decided that it was good thing to keep that secret away from Clarissa. I didn't want her to find out about Sebastian Verlac wanting her back. I'll never send her back to that hell house. Never. She's safe here.

 **Clary POV**

I sauntered back to the library, went up the same steps and went over to the same shelf. I retrieved the same book I had spotted earlier on, before I was called to Mr Herondale's office. Looking at the book in my hands, it felt heavy. The cover was made out of wood, with words etched in it. Dust and grime covered the letters. Holding the book up to my mouth, I blew away the dust. Dust clouds started to form and I coughed. I took my rag and cleared off the remainder of the dust.

The title read Heroes of Their Days. I turned to the Content page and nearly jumped up in glee. On one of the pages, it featured a picture of a young girl, who looked no more than 20. She was pretty, no doubt, with green eyes and red hair. It mentioned her name was Clarissa Fairchild.

Wait…

I look exactly like her. Could I have been...no, I couldn't. It's impossible. Or is it?

Could this be the clue to who my family really was?

 **Time skip- Departure**

 **Jace POV**

"Are you all set, Mr Herondale?" Isabelle asked me while she brought me my coat. I slipped it on and fixed my tie.

"Yes we are. Thank you Isabelle."

"Ok then. Have a safe trip. Bye." She then went back into the kitchen to resume her duties. All the other servants said goodbye to me earlier, and went back to their jobs.

I waited for Will to come downstairs with his luggage. Honestly, how many clothes do you need for one night? Instead of standing there looking like a sack of potatoes, I decided to triple check that I've packed everything.

"Mr Herondale?" I looked up and saw Clarissa standing there. She held an envelope tightly in her hands, and the expression in her face was neutral. But I could see some hidden emotion behind her pair of green eyes.

"Yes Clarissa?"

"I have an envelope for you to deliver. It has a letter inside addressed to my childhood friend. You see, we grew up together and we served at the Verlac Manor. When you took me in, I promised to write to her a letter, saying how my stay is and if everything is okay. You wouldn't mind if I asked you to deliver it to her?" She asked.

"Of course not. I'd be happy to deliver it her. What is her name, if I may ask?"

"Seraphina." She said.

"Seraphina." I repeated. Clarissa handed me the letter. Without looking at it, I slipped it carefully in my pocket.

"Thank you, Mr Herondale. I really appreciate it. Have a safe trip- and don't do anything silly that'll harm the ladies. I have to warn you though, most of them don't have that thick shell. So don't expect an elegant welcome. I think that's about it." Clarissa nodded her head, as if she were agreeing that that was all the information she covered me up in.

"Thank you Clarissa. I promise I won't do anything silly." I promised again. "And I shall return the favour by giving your dear friend this letter." I smiled. Clarissa nodded and bowed her head. Just then, Maryse entered the room, carrying tinfoil in her hands.

"Mr Herondale. I hear the trip will be very long. So I packed you and your cousin a healthy meal. Freshly cut mangos and sandwiches." She handed me the foil, it was neatly packed, and I could already smell the delicious mangos through the containers.

"Thank you Maryse. They smell marvellous."

Maryse placed her hands on Clarissa's shoulders. "Oh my Clarissa! Are you feeling feverish? Your cheeks are oddly pink!" Clarissa's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

"No- I mean, yes. I do feel a little dizzy. I should probably go lie down." She then turned to me. "Have fun, Mr Herondale. Have a safe trip." She nodded at both Maryse and I, and walked away to her room.

"Are you sure she's feverish? Dr Loss mentioned that she does have a good immune system. We've barely had an awful weather. I think she must be exhausted from all that hard work." Maryse said. I felt my cheeks heat up at that moment.

"She is a hard worker." I said.

"Oh, my!" Maryse threw her hands around her mouth, her eyes widening. "Your cheeks are as red as a tomato. I hope you aren't getting a fever too!" Maryse placed the back of her hand on my forehead, searching for a fever.

"No, no! Heavens no!" I exclaim. "I'm just a little nervous."I fake chuckled. "It's my first time going to one of these...galas. You know I'm not the party type."

"And you'll do just fine." Maryse reassured me.

A sudden noise interrupted my thoughts. It was coming from the staircase. I look up to see Will coming down the stairs in a hurry, carrying two suitcases -one in each hand. He seemed to be struggling.

"Are you alright there?" I ask him as he landed beside me.

"Yes. I think your staircase is broken. It needs repairing. I mean, I nearly fell to my death! Bloody Hell!" Will bellowed in my ear as he crossed his arms.

"Mr Herondale, your carriage is ready. May I take your luggage?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Thank you Thomas." I smiled. Maryse gave Will and I a big, motherly hug before standing back in the doorway.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you Maryse." I smiled.

I heard the sound of horses whinnying, and looked up. Our carriage was being drawn in by Thomas, who was sitting casually in the driver's seat. Our carriage was clearly polished, because the black painted body of it was gleaming in the sunlight.

 **Time skip- Arrival**

 **Will POV**

The carriage came to a slow halt, the horses were now trotting along the cobblestone pathway. Jace was busy in his own world. I noticed he was staring at an envelope, and I caught the faintest smell of the wax seal.

"What's that you're holding?" I asked. My question seemed to startle him, because he got quite a fright.

"It's a letter Clarissa wrote to one of her friends, Seraphina,her name is." He explained.

"You seem tempted to know what's in there."

Jace looked at me with a look of annoyance. "I wouldn't even think about it, Will. There's no way I'm intruding in Clarissa's privacy."

"I'm just saying. Who knows what she wrote in there. She must've wrote about you."

"Shut up, Will." I chuckled at that, which made Jace smile a little. The carriage came to a halt now. I looked out the window, and wow! This place was like Hell itself. It literally had no life in it. The sun seemed to have disappeared somewhere, like it was scared of this place itself. The garden was old and dead. The whole scenery made me want to throw up. It reminded me of the war, depressing and dead. Very dead. Creepers creeped along the cracked wall. Even they were dead, half hanging off the wall. Dry leaves scattered the pathway that led to the Manor. The house was grey, just gray. Moss covered the wall, and it had a few broken windows. Towards the left side of the garden, which was right by the edge of the forest, headstones covered the land. Who was buried there? There were a lot of them littered everywhere. I noticed one man -he was the only one- raking the leaves near the graves. His face was scarred, and burnt. It was actually distorted. Maybe something happened to him? He was oddly short, and looked around 17. His clothes were lanky and tattered.

"I don't like the looks of this place." I whispered to Jace. I also didn't see any carriages parked anywhere. Maybe we were late, or early. Heck, who cares if we're late or early anyways? Just the sight of this place makes me want to throw up and run away.

"Me neither. But we came a long way, there's no turning back." Jace said. Thomas came around to our door and opened. Jace and I hopped out and stretched. The air was thick and smelled of death and misery. Crows flew here and there.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" A raspy voice said behind us. Startled, Jace and I turned around. It was the same young guy I saw raking the leaves. Up close, I noticed his clothes had holes in them. He looked tired, like he was half dead.

"Yes, um. We're here for the gala. It's under the name Herondale." Jace said. The guy smirked and led us to the entrance. He limped in every step he took. We stopped at the double doors. They were huge and rusty.

"Excuse me, where's the doorbell on this thing?" I turned towards the guy, but he wasn't there. He seemed to have disappeared. Our carriage was also gone, our suitcases left at our feet. I looked at Jace, and I would've laughed at his expression. But right now it didn't seem like the time too. "What now?" I asked him.

Jace took a ragged breath and fixed his coat. "I guess we ring the bell." After a few minutes of looking, we eventually found the doorbell. It was situated on one of the handles, which I thought was odd. I pressed it and a loud ringing noise blasted through my ears, like church bells, but deafening. The crows became startled and flew away, cackling along as they hid in the trees on the edge of the forest. I drew my coat around me tighter. The wind became severe and colder.

At last the door opened. It creaked loudly as it opened slowly. Then, a small and petite figure came into view. Her clothes were tattered and seemed to fit on loosely on her thin frame. But when she looked up, I gasped. My eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be. I thought she died during the attack. But her brown hair and grey eyes say otherwise.

 ** _A/N: Sooo...what did you think? Who do you think the girl who answered the door is?_**

 ** _I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _xx.mickey mouse.xx_**


	7. chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: all the characters belong one to the one and only Cassandra Clare._**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for showing this story so much of love guys! I really appreciate it sooooooooo much! We've just hit 74+ followers! By the angel, I'm such a happy girl right now!**_

 ** _I kinda got over my writers block (as you can tell by the new chapter :) ) but that doesn't mean I'm over it yet :(_**

 ** _Oh, and I'm thinking of starting a Wattpad story. What'd you think? Yes/No? Leave your answers in the reviews, or you can just pm me :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Will POV**

"T-Tessa?" I stammered out. She had a clueless look on her face. She then gave me a look of hurt and disappointment.

"W-W-Will?" she asked. I nodded, not knowing what else to say or do. Bloody hell, what was she doing here? She looks tired and worn out, her face covered in fresh bruises and scars. I reached out and touched her hand, but she immediately jumped away in fright. I jerked my hand back and placed it back at my side. Her eyes widened and she clutched the material covering her heart. "D-don't hurt m-m-m-me. Please."

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you, Tess? You're precious to me. I would never do such a thing!" I exclaimed.

"M-Master Verlac told me so. You told him that you didn't care about what happened to me. You said it was fine that I got taken away and put into slavery." Slow tears started flowing down her cheeks. She wiped at them furiously with the back of her hand. My heart broke in an instant. I tried to mask my feelings when I thought that Tessa was dead after the war. But now she's here, in front of me, scared as hell now that I'm in her presence.

"How may I help you gentleman?" a soft voice said from afar, breaking me from my thoughts.

 **Jace POV**

I looked past a miserable Will and a confused Tessa to see a gorgeous woman walking over to us. She was wearing a long and elegant gown made of gold fabric. Her sleeves ended at her wrists, fluttering open like a flower at the tips of her fingers. Her hair was done in a big bun, fastened neatly with golden coated hair pins. Makeup covered her face. In fact, her whole face looked like a cake. She wore thick red lipstick and heavy eye makeup that blended well with her startling blue eyes.

She walked like how a predator would circle its prey before catching it; graceful yet ferocious. Every step she took looked intimidating, like she was eyeing a certain prey that she wanted to attack in an instant. She stopped behind Tessa, placing her delicate hands on the miserable girl's shoulders. Tessa flinched, like she knew that the lady was behind her. I saw that she was trying to pull out of the lady's grasp, but she was held back by the tightening of the other lady's hands. I noticed that her nails were long, like claws, and they were coated with the blood red colour of scarlet.

"Yes, Miss. We received an invitation not so long ago. It's for the gala, hosted by Mr Sebastian Verlac. We are the Herondales." I explained. The lady smirked , and took her hands off Tessa's shoulders.

"Follow me gentlemen." She turned on her heel and took off down the murky hallway. Not going to lie, but it smelled of guts and dead rats. The Manor was pin drop quiet, and the only noise that was being heard was the constant clicking of the lady's heels. No one seemed to be around, except for the few of the servants we came across, but they all looked tired and miserable, as if there was no hope left for them all. I almost felt sorry for them. But then again, I too am an owner of servants, and I can't do anything about these souls.

We headed up the creaky staircase. The wood was old and damp, and with every step, new splinters would sprout up, making it even more difficult to climb.

Finally we ended up at the top, and I couldn't have felt more dizzy in my life. Climbing those stairs reminded me of an old, rotten tree house that never had maintenance in its lifetime!

The mysterious lady led us down a murky hallway. The candles holders situated on the walls, either carried burnt out candles or didn't even have candles. The walls themselves were cracked, the paint peeling off, replacing themselves with grime and moss.

It was very quiet up here, and the atmosphere gave me the impression of a memorial- sad and depressing.

We came to stop by a door, and I noticed that we were at the end of the hallway. The lady turned to us, her startling blue eyes piercing my soul. Her scarlet hair stood out against the light flicker of the candle lights. She smirked at me , and pushed out her chest. She looked as if she had a back pain. Her eyelashes cast a dark shadow over her eyes, making it look as if a demon possessed her.

"Your rooms are to the left and right of the corridor, bathrooms are attached to your suites. Agnes should come by and drop off your towels and other essentials. If she doesn't, you know where to find me." She giggled and winked at me. I felt totally and utterly disgusted at her behaviour. If she was going to be attached to my finger this entire visit, may God bless me, because this is going to be an awkward stay…

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" She giggled again. "My name's Queen. Seelie Queen."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Seelie Queen." Will flashed her a smile, although I could sense that it was forced. Will never smiles at an occasion, or when there is a so called social gathering. The last time I saw Will smile, was when we were both nineteen, and Will had asked Tessa to be his girlfriend.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Herondale." Miss Queen nodded her head appreciatively. "Now, I must do proceed. You two need to freshen up. Be ready for dinner by dawn. Mr Verlac should be home by then." And with that, she took off, brushing me as she headed towards the stairs. I inhaled her perfume. She smelled of the meadows, giving off the sweet and strong smell of blooming flowers. I turned around to see if she was still there, but she was nowhere in sight. And the last thing I heard of her was the soft tapping of her heels.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sooooooo…how was the chapter? Sorry I updated late, I had a major writer's block. On the bright side, I got this amazing idea for a new story (not a fanfic), and I already published it on Wattpad! If you are interested, you may find the story under my username,_** **apricot13 _. Hope you guys will enjoy it :) and thank you so much for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews and likes. You guys spark up my world!_**

 ** _Hint: Next chapter will begin with Will's point of view._**

 ** _Until then,_**


	8. chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: all characters belong to the one and only, Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **How was the previous chapter? I apologise if it was too short. So, to make it up to you amazing fans out there, here's an extra-long chapter!**_

 _ **P.S: My Wattpad story, Colour me Clear, is doing so amazingly amazing! I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you so much to those people who checked it out. Even if you didn't vote or follow it or anything, I don't care. If you checked it out, I am A-Okay :) if you want to check it out, go to my Wattpad profile**_ apricot13 _ **. My story will be there.**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD…**_

 _ **We just hit *drumroll*…**_

 _ **87+ followers! Love you guys so much! In a matter of just a few weeks or so, we may just hit 100 followers. That's my milestone. Don't hesitate to share this story with your friends.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

 **Will POV**

I looked around my room. If I had to put it in a word, it would probably be…disastrous. This place is a pigsty! The floorboards are loose, which creates awkward squeaky noises when there is a sudden movement. The plaster which sits on the walls and roofs have been scraped off, with rainwater staining the ceilings. Beautiful and intricate designs have been established, but you can clearly see that this place needs heavy maintenance. The room was big, no doubt, but let me say it, it is as ancient as the seven ancient wonders. This place even smells like the pits of hell itself.

I already feel like I'm an old man myself. I might as well bury myself in the layers of dust particles that lay on nearly every object.

I walk over to the queen-sized bed and sit down, stretching my long legs in front of me. Every muscle in my body felt as if they have been releasing all the tension that has been confined in me for years. You get used to this a lot when you're in the army. Hard work and training really stresses you out. You lose out on family life, and you focus more on reality.

You lose out on a love life and getting married and having kids.

 _Tessa._

God, what had happened to her? She is not the strong and independent girl I fell in love with. She was fierce and funny, intellectual and independent. She never allowed a single word to affect her. She would fight for her rights and stand up to many people who were loyal to her. That's what made me fall in love with her in the first place. And now?

Who did this to her? Who made her become so frail and fragile? Who is responsible for turning Tessa, my beautiful Tessa, into a terrified human being? Where did she go during the war? How did she end up here?

Too many questions filled my mind. Groaning, I fell back onto the rusty old bed, and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I couldn't handle this. After seeing Tessa, I felt like killing myself for making her end up like this.

"Will?" a soft, and sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. It was raspy and frail. I recognised that voice from anywhere. I sat up and was met with the same grey eyes and silky brown hair.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I stared at the piece of red wax that stuck to the envelope. It smelled of cherries, reminding me of the pastries that my grandmother used to make. They were delicious and sweet. I don't usually have a sweet tooth, but grandmother's savouries say otherwise. I miss Grandmother Imogen. The last time I saw her was when she was killed along with my parents during the war of Alicante.

I was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion. My parents never really cared about me. They only ever cared about Will, the perfect child of the family. They spoilt him as a child, leaving me to sob in the crook of Grandmother's neck. That's where she came in. She would spoil me with surprise meals and gifts. She had even remembered my birthday and was there when I had experienced my first heartbreak.

Ever since her death during the war, I couldn't cope. She had been the person who noticed and cared for me. I was heartbroken, unsure of who or where to go to if I had any problem.

Looking back at the piece of white envelope in my hands, I couldn't help thinking about Clarissa. She seems a bit…boggled at what she wants. I hope she's doing well. Maryse should be taking care of her.

A soft knock came by my door. "Mr Herondale?"

I turned around and saw a middle-aged woman. Her face was a bit shrivelled up, as if she'd been moisturising her face with wet salt. She had a slight hunch in her shoulders, and she was deathly thin. Her brown-grey hair was stringy and was all over the place; it looked as though she hadn't washed her hair in days, or weeks. Her eyes, a dark brown colour, like cocoa, held a misty look in them. A look of torture. She looked scared and intimidated. I saw in her arms that she carried a bindle of towels and blankets.

I wouldn't even dare describe her clothes. All I can say is that this poor soul had to live her whole life suffering in this hellhole.

"Evening Miss." I greeted her calmly. The lady looked surprised at what I said.

"I was sent by Miss Queen to hand you your requirements." She said shyly and held out the bindle to me.

"Oh, you must be Agnes. Miss Queen told me about you."

"S-she did?" Agnes' face lit up.

"Of course! She told me that you'll be dropping off a few assets of mine." I explained. Agnes' face dropped, and her weather-beaten face cast a shadow of sadness, and she suddenly looked all grumpy again- making herself look like a hatchet again. She took a hesitant breath and walked forward, stopping by the foot of the bed and dropped the bindle on the duvets.

"Do you mind telling me about Miss Queen and Mr Verlac?"

After a long moment of silence, she said, "Miss Queen hates all of us. She makes sure she gets in the way of our lives, deliberately ruining us. Her intuition is so strong, that…that she knows whatever we think, wherever we go, and whoever we care about. Miss Queen goes full out to make herself look good in front of Mr Verlac; she's in love with him. It's clear that he doesn't show any interest in him, though their relationship is sexual."

"Mr Verlac only has eyes for a certain girl. She was a slave for him; small, fragile and very talented. She loved art. Her only passion was art. _"For my eighteenth birthday, I would love to have my own room, filling it with my dreams and the meadows. Oh, Agnes, it'd be wonderful!",_ she used to tell me that _every_ single night when I tucked her in bed." Agnes turned towards me, her eyes now filled with tears. "Mr Verlac had eyes for her when he was just a teen. After his parents grew old, it was his turn to take care of the Manor and the residents of it. Out of torment and pressure, he abused and tortured her. Night after night she would curl up into a ball and bawl her eyes out." Agnes sniffed and twisted her hands in front of her.

"Did anything happen to her?" I asked. Agnes nodded.

* * *

 **Will POV**

"Tessa." I breathed out, taking in all of her; her tattered clothes, her knotty hair and stick-like body. The sudden urge to spin her in my arms died down, and I felt like vomiting and attacking the person responsible for her health at the same time.

Tessa knotted her hands together, clearly unsure of what to say or do. I would say that her actions made her look adorable, but her dress code made me think otherwise.

"We need to talk." She said after a long moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, we do. What the hell happened to you?" Tessa flinched at my statement, and I realised that I've said this with harshness, not kindness. Tessa would never react to anything as little as a harsh comment. She's stronger than that.

"I beg your pardon Mr Herondale, but I realised just now that the person in front of me is the exact same person who sent me here." She spat out, her eyes becoming watery and her breathing increasing in an instant.

"Bloody hell Tessa! Who told you this?" My voice rose in anger; my face felt hot and feverish. Tessa just stared at me with a hurt look on her face, a few tears starting to fall slowly on her cheeks, caressing them with care. I wasn't in the mood for an argument, especially with Tessa, but I couldn't control it. I couldn't control this rising anger developing deep inside me. "I'm sorry Tessa. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I-"

"I know." She interrupted me, her voice barely a whisper. "its what makes you _you._ " She sniffed, and more tears streamed down her face, leaving her as red as a tomato.

I held myself back, remembering the first time I tried to touch Tessa; remembering he way she flinched and shook in fear, despite trusting me.

It hurt me like hell.

I cleared my throat, trying my hardest to ignore the pain in my stomach. "You said you wanted to talk?" I asked.

Tessa shook her head in disbelief, her eyes glazing. "I need an explanation. Why did you leave me during the war?"

"I didn't, Tess. I would never leave you." I whispered. "I thought I-" I choked, unable to come up with words to explain _anything_.

"What?"

"When that explosion happened, right near your house, I heard screaming. Wails of terror erupted, shadows were writhing and flailing in the flames, _begging_ to be let out. I ran, and ran, and ran. I tried saving him Tessa…I really did. When I brought him out of the flames, his face all scorched and burnt, his clothes all tattered and in ruins, he tried telling me something. It was a murmur; some sort of mumble. I strained to hear him over the war happening down in the valley. _"'Tessa.'"_ Was all he had said. I realised that you didn't follow through on my plan, so I ran back inside. Tessa, there was no one else in there…and I thought that you were gone…forever."

Tessa shook her head. "Stop." She stared at me. "Then how do you explain my journey to _here_?"

I ran my gloved hand over my temple, getting tired by this argument. "I don't know Tessa. Surely there was a misconception between us, because I know that you know that I would never betray you. There's probably a different story on your side?" I asked.

"There's a totally different story, Will, and when I tell you this, I don't want any interruptions. You'll just make things worse." And just like that, like a river of words, flowing out of her mouth came a whole different story.

And I listened.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Clarissa dear, do you mind dusting the ornaments? I would do it myself if it weren't for my aging back." Maryse asked me over a fresh cup of tea. She had decided to accompany me in my hour-long break from work. We were seated under a big oak tree in the backyard, enjoying the tranquillity of the gardens and animals, inhaling the pleasant aroma of the new blooming flowers.

"Of course, I don't mind Maryse. There's nothing really to be done. If Mr Herondale were here, I would be busy like a bumble bee!" I smiled, glad to be getting some work around the place. I was getting bored sitting around and doing nothing. The only work I've been getting these days was the dishes and a little bit of dusting here and there.

"What is going on between you two?" Maryse asked after sipping her tea. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"No-no…heavens no!" I was absolutely baffled. Why in the world would I feel that way towards Mr Herondale? I mean, he is my _boss_ , and it'd be totally inappropriate to feel such things towards him. There are better women out there for him and…

By the Angel, what in the world am I thinking?

"Thank you for accompanying me Maryse. I really appreciate it. Now, if you don't mind, I should be going." I excused myself, getting uncomfortable talking about Mr Herondale.

"You must. The shelves cannot wait all day now, can they? Run along now dear. We'll talk again over dinner."

Smiling, I bundled up my skirt and brisk walked over to the manor. I felt bad for leaving Maryse to clean up our small picnic, but I needed to be alone for a while. Maybe the library wouldn't be a bad place. It is quiet up there after all, and the shelves do need a lot of cleaning…

 **(Later)**

Tucking my rag back into my pocket, I let out a sigh of relief. I had did what Maryse ordered me to do- some cleaning and dusting. Even though books wouldn't be considered as ornaments, I still did some dusting, didn't I?

I slumped against the staircase railing, thinking about these last few days. With Mr Herondale gone, I worried about the consequences he'd have to face. Master Verlac is a devious man, and can lure any of his prey into a deep trap that you cannot escape from. I just hope they are doing fine. I really do.

Something shiny captured my attention. It was seated on the bookshelf, untouched and surrounded by dust particles. I headed over towards it, and took the book carefully out of its place on the shelf, not wanting to damage the spine. The cover was completely covered in dust and grime. I took out my rag, carefully wiping away the dirt. As soon as it was cleaned, I read the Calligraphy written heading engraved in the woven cover.

 _Alicante, A History_

Bingo! I completely forgot about this book. I hid it the other day when I was in here, and I found it. Now I can finally learn about the history behind my name!

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"It happened one night. She was nowhere to be seen, and the next morning, she was very quiet. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she ignored my questions. Her best friend tried prying in, but nothing seemed to work. A few days later, she fell very ill. Nearly every morning she'd run into the bathroom, spewing out every bit of fluid in her body. Master Verlac was very quiet about this, and I felt something fishy going on. Then, one day when she was cleaning the staircase, Miss Queen came up behind her and pushed her down the stairs, furious about the fact that the little girl was impregnated by Master Verlac. The poor girl had lost her baby, and it wasn't the first time either."

"What happened to her?" I asked, completely oblivious by the fact that this-this monster could have such a cruel soul.

"That was the last day I saw her. After that, no one has seen her ever since. She just…took of into the never shining sunset."

"What was the girl's name?" Agnes gave me a look of confusion and hurt, and what she said completely stopped my world.

"She had no name, Sir." Was all she had said.

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN!**_

 _ **Cliff-hanger alert! Sorry…nah, I'm not sorry...this story just gets juicier and juicier by the chapter.**_

 _ **What do you think Jace's reaction will be? Will it be good or bad?**_

 _ **Oh, I was also thinking about making a special chapter; I'm thinking about making it about Tessa's past up till the war when she lost Will, then the story will continue from there. But I don't know. ONLY YOUR KIND-HEARTED REVIEWS WILL KEEP ME GOING**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Anyway. How was the chapter? Leave your suggestions in the reviews…if you'd like.**_

 _ **P.S I love reading all your reviews. You guys just simply brighten up my days! I love you all for your support and love towards this story, and I know that soon enough, we'll finally reach the milestone of 100 followers!**_

 _ **Many more chapters and secrets to come!**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	9. Author's Note

Hey lovies xx

Sorry to bother you at this time but I have bad news...

 **I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY- DON'T DIE IF U THOUGHT I WOULD!!!!!!!**

I've been a bit busy lately. I've had some issues and teenage problems like friendship and school. I've also been trying to fit in with highschool and the workload!

I have been trying to buy some time to finish off my chapter. Sooooo...to make it up to you guys, here is a sneak peak of the next chapter 'Tessa's Past.'

 **TESSA'S PAST**

April 29, 1837

"No matter what happens, you stick with Archer. He'll lead you to safety." Will whispered in my ear as I clung onto him.

The weather was cold and small snowflakes drifted in the still air. Blankets of snow covered the roofs and caked the driveways, not letting a single would get through.

The area of Idris was quiet. Oddly quiet. This wasn't how I wanted to spend Christmas; with my parents gone and Nate sick to death (trying to fight for his life in Alicante Hospital); and having Jem (my best friend) poisoned with yin-fen; and with Will going to war.

Will. My dear Will. The guy who was brave enough to step up for Jem and replace him on the army.

I don't know for how long we were there, bundled up in each other's arms, underneath the blankets on my bed, listening to his heartbeat and every intake of breath...But I wish we could stay like that forever.

"I don't want you to leave." I cried, shivering in the winter's chilly breeze. Our furnace was barely doing a great job. The whistle of the wind rocked back and forth, creating scary and eerie noises along the windows. The walls shuddered and creaked, making the situation far more worse.

Will caressed my hair, lightly stroking my strands. "I have to, Tess." He answered my question. "It's for the best." He whispered and placed a soft kiss to my crown. I shivered under his breath and feathery touch. I'll miss his kisses and strokes, including our intense make-out sessions.

I pulled out of his arms, gazing lovingly into his startling blue eyes. "Promise me you'll come back. No matter what happens, you'll come back, all healthy and in good shape. You'll surprise me with flowers and a wonderful dinner. Everything will be back to normal." I assured myself, tears filling my eyes.

Will caressed my cheeks, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

He smiled at me, the edge of his eyes becoming wrinkled. "From what I heard just now, you need not to be afraid, my dear Tessa. For I shall return humbly after the war, showering you with all the love I can muster, and all the flowers in the meadows that colour the countryside."

His soft lips touched mine. "You shan't worry Tess. I'll be back before you know it"

And with that, his oh-so-heavenly lips caressed mine, their sweet flavour sending tingles down my spine. The way his lips moved on mine, sent me into an eternal bliss. I yearned for his lips from the moment we had started dating, and now, here we are, kissing our hearts out.

I melted into his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck, twisting his luscious black hair in my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me, his one hand coming around to cradle my neck. His other hand simply traced my curves.

The way his fingers traced my body, sent me into an eternal bliss. I clung onto his shirt, using my fingers to trace over his beautiful muscles. He clung onto my nightdress, and sifted himself until I was laying down, with him on top of me. He pulled up my dress, and directed his hand upward, making sure that my insides melted.

"Will." I gasped out, unable to breath. I looked up at him and his plump lips. He smirked down at me and took his shirt off.

"This is my last night with you, Tess. At least let me make you feel good." He pouted. I smiled at his cuteness and nodded.

"I love you Tessa Gray." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you, William Herondale." I panted out. I will always remember this night.

It was the night that Will Herondale made love to me.

*

"Tessa." Someone whispered in my ear. I felt something flutter in my hair, which also led to a soft stroking. I hummed and smiled, never wanting the pleasure to end.

"Baby, wake up." The voice came again.

Will's voice.

I stirred and turned around on the bed, meeting his gorgeous eyes. It was morning, and you could tell by the bright light shining through the curtains. His hair was tousled, and he looked damn sexy as ever.

"Morning." I kissed him softly on his soft lips.

"Morning." He greeted back in his groggy morning voice.

"Why did you wake me up? I had a peaceful sleep." I moaned.

Will smiled that pearly, bright smile of his. "I want to give you something, Tess."

"Didn't you already give me something last night?" I giggled when he blushed. He shook his head and got out the bed, his naked back visible to me. I saw the scars and bruises that marked his body from training. That's what made him beautiful.

Curling up the cotton white blanket, I wrapped it around myself and sighed in content. Even the bed smelled like him.

I watched as he dug in his coat pocket and fished out something shiny. He walked back over to me, his one hand behind his back.

"I would like a kiss please." he bowed down, his face coming close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he started to descend on them slowly.

"Only after you give me that peculiar object behind your back." I smiled.

"Then consider it gone." Will sighed and was about to turn back.

"Fine!" I gave him a peck on the lips. Will smiled and brought out his and from behind his back. From it hang the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It seemed to be worth a fortune.

"Will, this is…the most beautiful piece of jewellery!" I gasped and touched the diamond. It was a beautiful smoke colour, and it had my name engraved in the stone in flowing calligraphy.

"When I saw this, I immediately knew it was for you. So, as an offer, I had people engrave your name in it." He came around behind me, caressing my neck and carefully clicked the chain into place.

It was the most precious, most beautiful piece of jewellery I've ever laid my eyes upon...

 **Soooooo what do you think?**

 **Anyways...THANK U THANK U THANK U SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR 106 EFFING FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **I FEEL LIKE I COULD MARRY COLE SPROUSE NOW!**

 **Until next time,**

 **xx.mickey mouse.xx**


	10. IM NOT ABANDOING THIS STORY!

**Hey lovies!**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I'm delaying my updates. I've just never got the time to sit down and write my chapters- that's how tired I am!**

 **I just came to tell you guys that I have the serious case of writers block...AGAIN!**

 **It's like there's soooooooooooo many ideas swirling in my head that I have to jot down everything and storm up ideas to make the chapter more suitable to the storyline :(**

 **I promise you that I'm still healthy and alive and that I AM STILL CARRYING ON WITH WORK FOR HIM!**

 **My heart and soul is still in this story but I also need a little break and have fun in life.**

 **You guys have to also understand that I am also human and a teenager that has soooo many things going wrong and right in her social life.**

 **I still love you and YOUR love for this story- you guys absolutely make up my day and nights!**

 **Just note that I've just finished writing exams last week and I'm still exhausted form studying. I remember once I was soooo bored that I told my mom I was going upstairs to study my favourite subject- ACCOUNTING!**

 **I ended up binge watching Riverdale and Teen Wolf over and over again ;)**

 **BUUUUUUT...**

 **I AM STILL ON WITH THIS STORY! AND I WILL UPDATE- I just need a little break from writing. I'll resume sometime this year.**

 **Thanks for understanding lovies! I love you guys so much and I also love YOUR LOVE FOR THIS STORY!**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Until next time,**


	11. Special Chapter

**_Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare._**

 ** _Hello my lovies! I completely apologise for the previous chapter cliffy and being MIA. I've been busy with life._**

 ** _Okay, let's be fair here. I love you guys so much. Your reviews absolutely brighten up my days! I love reading them- I even read them repeatedly. Your reviews are what always keep me going!_**

 ** _By the Angel, I don't even know what to say. I am so blessed to have such a wonderful group of fans out there- I always look forward to updating this story!_**

 ** _The funny thing is- whenever I publish a chapter, I get this sudden dose of motivation to get the new chapter up and going. Then, like any other person in this world of youngsters, my motivation decides to go on vacation. But don't you guys worry, the next chapter will be up in a week's time. I'll try my best to update!!!!_**

 ** _Oh, I've also got an intelligent review from a guest. He/she requested that it'd be nice to also get to know Tessa, Clary, Will and Sebastian better. So, I thought it'd be a good idea to have 'special chapters' in between the actual story, just to get to know the characters a little bit in depth. ;) I thought we'd start with Tess- since we already met her in the previous chapter. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE THIS A TRY. if it doesn't work out, we'll stop the special chapters._**

 ** _I got another review from a guest. I've never heard of the story 'His Eliza' on Wattpad. But I can assure you that my story was not copied in anyway possible. I'll check the story out, but unfortunately, I cannot change my plot. :( The inspiration of the story came from when I learnt about slavery about 1 year ago. I decided to take that concept about how slaves were named and treated and all that, and put it into a form of a story. I understand that most inspiration comes from most stories and tv shows and movies, but mine 100% came from the history of slavery and 10% from tv shows and movies... the part about is being similar- whenever I had the serious case of writer's block, I always used to ask my friend for help. Maybe she read that book on Wattpad and gave me those ideas, but idk if it's true or not._**

 ** _Anyways, I'm sorry if it bothers you. But if you read this story this far then...you probably like it!_**

 ** _NB- this story is set in the 18th century when slavery was a trend..._**

 ** _Anyways, enough of my blabbering to you all. Let's carry on with the story! YAY!!! This chapter is Tessa's past! Now you get to know her (including the war of Alicante) better._**

 ** _Sorry to leave you all on my stupid cliff-hangers! I guess it's just my way of keeping the story coming and attracting more attention. Imagine if it didn't end on cliffhangers…but if you guys don't want cliffhangers, leave your suggestions in the reviews below and I'll take them into consideration._**

 ** _NOW you may proceed with the story..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tessa's Past Part 1**

 _April 29, 1837_

"No matter what happens, you stick with Archer. He'll lead you to safety." Will whispered in my ear as I clung onto him.

The weather was cold and small snowflakes drifted in the still air. Blankets of snow covered the roofs and caked the driveways, not letting a single would get through.

The area of Idris was quiet. Oddly quiet. This wasn't how I wanted to spend Christmas; with my parents gone and Nate sick to death (trying to fight for his life in Alicante Hospital); and having Jem (my best friend) poisoned with yin-fen; and with Will going to war.

Will. My dear Will. The guy who was brave enough to step up for Jem and replace him on the army.

I don't know for how long we were there, bundled up in each other's arms, underneath the blankets on my bed, listening to his heartbeat and every intake of breath...But I wish we could stay like that forever.

"I don't want you to leave." I cried, shivering in the winter's chilly breeze. Our furnace was barely doing a great job. The whistle of the wind rocked back and forth, creating scary and eerie noises along the windows. The walls shuddered and creaked, making the situation far more worse.

Will caressed my hair, lightly stroking my strands. "I have to, Tess." He answered my question. "It's for the best." He whispered and placed a soft kiss to my crown. I shivered under his breath and feathery touch. I'll miss his kisses and strokes, including our intense make-out sessions.

I pulled out of his arms, gazing lovingly into his startling blue eyes. "Promise me you'll come back. No matter what happens, you'll come back, all healthy and in good shape. You'll surprise me with flowers and a wonderful dinner. Everything will be back to normal." I assured myself, tears filling my eyes.

Will caressed my cheeks, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

He smiled at me, the edge of his eyes becoming wrinkled. "From what I heard just now, you need not to be afraid, my dear Tessa. For I shall return humbly after the war, showering you with all the love I can muster, and all the flowers in the meadows that colour the countryside."

His soft lips touched mine. "You shan't worry Tess. I'll be back before you know it"

And with that, his oh-so-heavenly lips caressed mine, their sweet flavour sending tingles down my spine. The way his lips moved on mine, sent me into an eternal bliss. I yearned for his lips from the moment we had started dating, and now, here we are, kissing our hearts out.

I melted into his arms and wrapped my hands around his neck, twisting his luscious black hair in my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me, his one hand coming around to cradle my neck. His other hand simply traced my curves.

The way his fingers traced my body, sent me into an eternal bliss. I clung onto his shirt, using my fingers to trace over his beautiful muscles. He clung onto my nightdress, and shifted himself until I was laying down, with him on top of me. He pulled up my dress, and directed his hand upward, making sure that my insides melted.

"Will." I gasped out, unable to breath. I looked up at him and his plump lips. He smirked down at me and took his shirt off.

"This is my last night with you, Tess. At least let me make you feel good." He pouted. I smiled at his cuteness and nodded.

"I love you Tessa Gray." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you, William Herondale." I panted out. I will always remember this night.

It was the night that Will Herondale made love to me.

 **The next morning**

"Tessa." Someone whispered in my ear. I felt something flutter in my hair, which also led to a soft stroking. I hummed and smiled, never wanting the pleasure to end.

"Baby, wake up." The voice came again.

Will's voice.

I stirred and turned around on the bed, meeting his gorgeous eyes. It was morning, and you could tell by the bright light shining through the curtains. His hair was tousled, and he looked damn sexy as ever.

"Morning." I kissed him softly on his soft lips.

"Morning." He greeted back in his groggy morning voice.

"Why did you wake me up? I had a peaceful sleep." I moaned.

Will smiled that pearly, bright smile of his. "I want to give you something, Tess."

"Didn't you already give me something last night?" I giggled when he blushed. He shook his head and got out the bed, his naked back visible to me. I saw the scars and bruises that marked his body from training. That's what made him beautiful.

Curling up the cotton white blanket, I wrapped it around myself and sighed in content. Even the bed smelled like him.

I watched as he dug in his coat pocket and fished out something shiny. He walked back over to me, his one hand behind his back.

"I would like a kiss please." he bowed down, his face coming close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he started to descend on them slowly.

"Only after you give me that peculiar object behind your back." I smiled.

"Then consider it gone." Will sighed and was about to turn back.

"Fine!" I gave him a peck on the lips. Will smiled and brought out hand from behind his back. From it hung the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It seemed to be worth a fortune.

"Will, this is…the most beautiful piece of jewellery!" I gasped and touched the diamond. It was a beautiful smoke colour, and it had my name engraved in the stone in flowing calligraphy.

"When I saw this, I immediately knew it was for you. So, as an offer, I had people engrave your name in it." He came around behind me, caressing my neck and carefully clicked the chain into place.

It was the most precious, most beautiful piece of jewellery I've ever laid my eyes upon...

 **Few hours later**

I watched as the carriage pulled out the streets, the horses whinnied as the stagecoach handled the straps.

It was cold throughout the whole city of Alicante, the snow settled down on the rooftops and lawns. The glass buildings were no longer crystal clear as they usually were- with their beautiful reflections.

Everywhere you went, in the city centre, you'd always come across reflections and light rays everywhere, because Alicante's capital city Idris, it is known for its glass structures.

Now, the glass structures were covered with fog and ice. There was no longer a reflection of the sun anywhere, but just plain old coldness.

I shrugged my shawl around me tightly, the coldness really getting to me. I hunched my shoulders in the strong winds, shuddering with fear and dehydration. The people around me wore many layers of clothing, shielding themselves from the unusual winter weather.

The sign of poverty was clearly evident around Alicante.

"When will daddy come back?" a small girl who clung onto her mother, asked confusedly.

The mother, however, looked lost and feared to tell her daughter the truth. She kissed her daughter's head and played with her long, curly blond hair.

"Soon-soon, pumpkin. He'll be back before you know it." The little girl smiled up at her mother and then buried her head back into her stomach. The lady suddenly had tears in her eyes, and she looked up at the cloudy sky, a few snowflakes falling on her face. She grabbed hold of the pretty charm on that hung loosely around her neck, opened her mouth and said something- like a short prayer.

As an instinct, I immediately brought my hand up to my neck, grabbing at the charm that hung around my neck. I twisted it in my fingers, watching the carriages go off into the fog.

 _Oh Will. Please be safe._ When the carriages were gone, I turned around and walked home.

 **Two months later**

"Is your brother doing alright?" Jem asked me. We were seated in his room, playing a simple game of Checkers, not realising the hours tick by.

It took me along time to answer his question. I didn't know what to say to him, because honestly, Nate hasn't been getting better at all. In fact, his illness has increased by a huge amount. I had visited him in the sick ward a few days ago, and it broke my heart to see him like this.

Lying in a creaky old bed, surrounded with nothing but sick people and nurses, being attached to wires…I can hardly imagine how tough it must be to fight for your life.

"H-he could be better." I said, my heart clenching. Jem took hold of my hand, closing his fingers around mine, holding on tightly. His hand was cool to the touch, and I would've flinched from the sudden change of body temperature, but I didn't. It felt good to have someone to talk to and keep me company.

"Your brother will recover. There's no need to worry." He smiled at me, his nearly pearly white teeth shining in the sun. When I mean nearly, I really mean nearly.

His teeth are a tad bit yellowish from the drug he takes to cure him. The yin-fen has a great amount of effect on Jem.

Sometimes the adrenaline kicks in, causing him to be all over the place, whereas some other times, it causes him to have a low amount of energy- like today.

He had just taken a dose of yin-fen, and now here he is, lying in bed, looking as pale as ever. I was sitting opposite to him, on the foot of the bed.

I looked up from our game of Checkers and looked him in his startling silver eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes before he was diagnosed. Will and I had called them little chocolate chips when we were young. I would say the same thing about his hair, if only it hadn't also turned silver. He was still handsome, no doubt, but it'd be a dagger to the heart to see my best friend go too.

Without Jem, I wouldn't be able to cope with anything. He is my best friend, and we did everything together.

"Everything so happened quickly, Jem." I whispered.

"You're right, Tessa. We'll have to be brave." Jem started drawing broken patterns on my wrist, calming me down. "That won't be a problem for you." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "it is I who-" he broke out into a fit of coughs.

"JEM!" I cried out. I took hold of him, throwing my arms around him, trying my best to secure him. He was shivering. I grabbed hold of the box of yin-fen situated on his pedestal.

"Look at me, Jem." He looked at me, and I brushed away his hair from his eyes. Little by little, I fed him a decent amount of the foul powder.

Jem's light snoring filled the quiet house. His head was on my lap and I was playing with his soft, silky hair.

The smell of yin-fen filled the room, fuming up my nose. The scent was unbearable; like rotten eggs. Sometimes I wonder how Jem can stand this…this nose killer!

"You'll get better." I whispered in his ear and kissed his crown. I traced my fingers down his sweat-covered forehead to his hollow cheeks. A bit of blood stained his mouth and chin when he had a fit. He looked peaceful in his sleep, like a kitten who was full of sipping its milk. I smiled, thinking immediately of Church, Jem's grumpy, fluffy, fat cat.

Church was a rescue cat from when Jem and Will were training in the military. Jem was walking with Will from the field, tired and drained from all the exercises. He found a skinny little lump of fur perched on a run-down wall of an abandoned church- hence the name 'Church'. Jem immediately fell in love with the precious fur ball and brought him home against Will's wishes.

"Meow." A small whimper broke me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the location of the sound. Standing by Jem's bedroom door was none other than Church, his flat face gleaming in the warm white lamp.

"Hello Church." I whispered out. He meowed again, making Jem stir in his sleep.

I looked back at Church, glaring affectionately at him. He stared back, a look of boredom evident on his squashed-up face. I wanted to laugh at is adorableness, but in this situation, nothing seemed humorous.

"Mnhn Mhmm." Jem murmured. He bundled up the skirt of my dress, cuddling it like a teddy-bear. He must've thought it was Church, because my dress was made from cotton and other fluffy materials I didn't even know existed.

My friend- acquaintance I should rather say- insisted that she sew one for me, in honour of being my brother's soon to be wife. She only acted friendly towards me whenever Nate was around or in the room. When he wasn't, she was just plain bitchy…

"Come here Church." I cooed, making those weird fss-fss noises with my tongue and teeth. Church listened and made his way onto the bed. He seated himself on top of Jem's back, looking at me in the eye.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to his face, placing it gently under his chin. Using my fingers, I stroked his fur softly, earning small purrs from him.

When he fell asleep, so did I.

 **One week later**

"Hello Nate." I greeted my brother in the hospital wing. The smell of antibiotics and chemicals hitting my nose.

"Morning Tessa." Nate greeted back in his gruff voice. He smiled at me, motioning for me to come closer. As I did, I noticed that behind the other curtain, Jessamine was seated in an old plastic chair. When she noticed me, she shot a big glare at me.

I ignored her and sat opposite to Nate, on the other side of the small wing. I took Nate's cold hand into mine, feeling the softness of them. They weren't calloused and rough like the labourers on the farms. No. they were soft like a baby's bottom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I looked at him with wide eyes. He is here, confined to tubes with chemicals running through them, fighting for his life, and he asked me that question. He's always there to look out for me. I love him for that.

"You're asking me that question when I should be asking you that question!" I fired back. Nate chuckled, failing at that and coughing a little.

"I think you've gotten your answer." He answered.

I smiled in sympathy for him. I can't imagine what he's going through, and I feel terrible thinking that I can't do anything about it.

 **A few days later**

"How are keeping up?" Charlotte Branwell, my childhood friend, asked me.

We sitting by the town's fountain, doing the laundry. It was fairly quiet here, and a tad bit chilly due to the Autumn breeze.

"To be honest Char, I could be better." I sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation. It's been about four months since I last saw Will. As the time ticks by, the more anxious I grow, feeling sick to the stomach whenever I hear news about people dying.

"In a matter of just a while, you'll be home with Will- all safe and sound."

"Listen Char, I'm not in the mood of talking about this right now." Charlotte looked at me with a sad smile. I'm sure I was happy to see her not being mad at me…

"There's news on the notice board!" Someone shouted from behind us. Charlotte and I turned around to see Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs, standing on top of the old ruins of the fountain.

No one paid attention to the little children. They looked broken and sad, like small little orphaned kids.

Emma was an orphan, but she is also a distant relative to Jem. When Emma's parents passed, Jem offered her to stay at his place, but Emma declined his offer.

 _"I can't leave Jules behind."_ she had said. After that, Jem and I placed the pair in a children's home. The home is owned by our close friend, Sophie Tanner, who unfortunately lost her husband, Thomas Tanner. You could see that their love was wearing off like a potion, for Sophie and Gideon Lightwood had a few informal meetings.

Emma wrapped her thin shawl around her shoulders, blowing some air onto her face. She looked deathly pale and thin. Her ragged old clothes barely fitted around her chest and waist.

Julian wrapped his arms around his best friend. He too looked broke and empty inside. His clothes fitted perfectly. They were Will and Jem's old clothes that Charlotte and I had tailored. Emma's clothes however, were her mom's old clothes. They had fitted her when her mother passed away from pneumonia.

Emma, being devastated, had a hard time eating, and resulted in being a small anorexic midget.

Just like me.

"I'll be right back Charlotte." Charlotte nodded and carried on with our laundry.

Wiping my hands on my skirt, I walked up to Emma and Julian. As I got closer, I noticed that Emma's face was red and tear-streaked. Julian had his face pressed up against Emma's blond hair.

"Emma?" I whispered. Julian lifted his head up and gave me a small smile. Emma sniffed in response.

"You should go check the town's board. The list is up." Julian whispered to me. I nodded a thanks to him. I was about to turn around and go, but stopped.

"Julian. You and Emma are most welcomed to come over for hot chocolate tonight." I insisted. Julian's face lit up in full on glee.

"Thank you Tessa."

And off I went to the town's center.

People gathered and murmured amongst themselves. They were either grateful or miserable. I pray that I'm grateful.

Gathering up my skirt in my hands, I brisk walked over to the notice board. I saw a long list of old, wrinkled up paper that was pinned to material, and it was sitting right in the middle of the board, for the whole of Alicante to see.

 _Deep breath Tessa. Now, go on._

I pushed past the crowd of people, my breath becoming heavy.

"Daddy's coming back!" I looked toward to location of the voice. It was the little girl I had seen the other day, clinging on to her mother, asking if her father was coming back. She looked as miserable as ever that day. Now, she was as happy as a plum.

Maybe there's no need to worry.

Getting my hopes up, I rushed over to the scroll. H,H,H...I scrolled down the list with my finger, trying to not find his name.

Hannigan...

Hathaway...

Hershey...

...Herondale

Then, it felt like the whole world stopped spinning, and the next thing I know, everything turns black.

 **Later on that week**

The fire crackled in the moonlight, brightening up the depressing day at the town's square. I wrapped my shawl around myself tightly, shivering from the warm air. The air wasn't warm at all. It was cold, like the feeling you have when you find out that the love of your life just passed away.

"Today, we mourn the deaths of Thomas Tanner, Jordan Kyle, Hodge Starkweather, Nathaniel Gray and William Herondale." Brother Micah said, as we watched the fire crackle, burning the 3 dead bodies down to ashes. The other two bodies weren't found at Brocelind Forest- Will and Thomas' bodies.

Jem, standing with his walking stick, took my hand gingerly, as if he noticed the pain I had buried in me.

He rubbed soothing circles on my gloved hand.

"Ave Atque Vale." We all said in unison, as we watched the ashes get washed away into the sacred Lake Lyn of Idris.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I feel pain. Grief. Horror. Lifeless and hopeless. It feels like I've been thrown off a cliff and into the abyss. And most of all...I feel scared.

I've lost too many people.

I don't want to lose any more.

Watching the ashes being washed away by the current felt like living in Edom; a form of hell where demons live in hunger, surrounded by sulphuric acid and methane. It's the kind of place where no man could survive. It's exactly like Tartarus, a form of Hell in Greek Mythology.

You die.

I stare at the lake, watching the reflection of the moon shimmer in the mirror surface.

"Tessa?" Jem said beside me. "Are you alright?"

"J-Jem? Did it really happen? Am I dreaming?" I choked out, feeling bile rise up in my throat. I forced myself to tear my eyes away from the lifeless lake and look into Jem's brown-grey eyes.

They seemed dejected.

He had also lost someone today.

His best friend.

"Yes. Yes it did Tessa." Jem nodded in disappointment, as if he himself didn't want to believe the reality.

I felt hot liquid flow down my cheeks and onto my lips. They tasted salty.

Tears.

Jem released my hand and brought his thumb up to my eyes, slowly rubbing away my tears.

"You are most welcome to stay the night. Church will be delighted." Jem whispered to me with a slight grin on his face.

A painful smile.

All I did was nod.

 **A few hours later**

I wake to a wet feeling on my face.

With my blurry vision, all I could see was fluff and string attached to it. It wouldn't stop smearing my face with that odd surface.

Then...the thing started vibrating!

"What the-?" I yelped out. The fuzzy thing in front of me was none other than Church.

A soft chuckle came from next to me. I turned my head to meet the eyes of Jem. I had nearly forgotten that I stayed the night. "Morning." he chuckled, followed by a slight cough.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, feeling sympathy towards my best friend. He's trying his best to be strong around his loved ones, but in actual honesty, he's not doing very well.

Jem gave a heavy sigh. "Never better." that was his way of telling me that he was struggling inside.

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the small beats of his heart. "You seem pretty alive to me." I replied, moving my hand to move away the hair that covers his face. I stayed there, playing with the wet strands of his silky hair.

"Did you ever tell Will about us?" Jem asked hesitantly, gulping a bit.

I stopped weaving my hand through his hair. I haven't thought of that ever since Jem and I called it quits. I had promised Jem one night- a few months after our separation- that I would tell Will that we were a couple.

That never happened…

I waved a goodbye to Jem and Church and headed to the town's center.

One question tingled in the back of my head, making me uncomfortable wherever I went…

Would I ever tell Will?

It's too late now. It's been 5 years. Will would be furious.

I might be a lonely maiden in the future…

I arrive at the town's center. It's quite busy. Carriages ride around, stalls are packed with hungry customers, widows beg on the streets, hoping for a humble young man to supply her with a crumpet and a pot of tea.

Home sweet home.

I make my way over to the sheriff's office. It buzzes with raging and curious townspeople. People are either screaming, fighting or crying miserably in the corner of the rooms.

I push my way through the crowd of people and make my way into the office. I shut the door behind me with such force that the frame rattled.

"Woah!" Screamed the guy behind the big chair. "What's gotten into your head there?"

"Sheriff Lightwood." I greeted the man. "Please. I need your help."

The man turned around in his chair. His bright green eyes pierced through mine, highlighting his sharp features and brown hair.

"Gabriel?" I questioned. "Where is your father?"

Gabriel smirked. "He had an important council meeting. I am in charge until he comes back." He explained.

"Can you please help me?" I whispered. Gabriel stood up, walked around his father's desk and leant back on his arms. This time, the expression on his face now changed, showing something other than cheekiness.

He actually sympathize me.

Gabriel huffed and shook his head. "William and I have had a rough past, yes, but got love him, and…" He trailed off, stepping away from the desk and placing his hands on his face. Looking back at me, his startling green eyes bore into mine. "...I'm willing to do anything to make you happy."

I shifted on feet, suddenly feeling awkward by Gabriel's statement. He still cared about me, but my heart is with my Will now. And it was never with Gabriel.

"Thank you." I said after a few moments. I inhaled deeply, feeling light. "I'll pop in later for more information." I couldn't be here anymore. I felt dizzy and sick. I needed to get out of here quickly, to get fresh air in my lungs again.

I stopped by the door and turned around to face Gabriel. He was still looking at me, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Goodbye Gabriel." He nodded and without another second that passed by, I was out of the building.

 **5000 words whaaat!**

 **Oof, it's been a while hey :)**

 **Soz…**

 **I've started writing this chapter waaaay back in April :) I never knew I was thaaaat lazy - but, high school am I right?**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A BLESSED ONE!! I'll update soon soon. I'm also busy with a Wattpad book!! Check it out on my Wattpad account @Apsara.20xx**


End file.
